Winter of Love
by Faicentt
Summary: Chap 6. Musim dingin tidak selamanya dingin. Ini adalah sebuah cerita di abad-18, dimana Revolusi Industri besar-besaran menghantam sebuah kota kecil di Inggris. Bagaimana seorang anak berumur 14 tahun berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya? Dan ingat, hidup ini ternyata penuh rekayasa. Sebuah kepahitan pasti akan berbuah manis. Ciel-Sebastian's story. Warn : Shou-Ai - shouta - AU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Yana Toboso_

_Pair : Ciel Phantomhive – Sebastian Michaelis_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Shounen Ai, Shouta, AU, OOC, typo(s) – maybe _

* * *

Seorang remaja dengan helaian _dark navy-blue_ tengah melangkah perlahan menyusuri tepian South Road, sebuah jalan kecil yang mengitari satu blok persil kavling di kota tempat tinggalnya. Remaja lelaki itu tampak sesekali mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan — berusaha untuk mendapatkan sensasi hangat — begitu menyadari suhu di sekitarnya bertambah turun. Ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati, mengingat dirinya belum sempat menjahit kembali beberapa robekan kecil di lengan dan topi pada jaket usangnya yang sudah tipis.

'_Ck. Bocah sialan. Lihat ulahmu, menjijikkan! Berapa kali _ku_bilang — kalau kau benar-benar mendengarkan — jangan pernah makanan, sekalipun sisa! Kau tidak_ pantas_ untuk memakan makanan mewah seperti itu! Lebih baik kau melanjutkan tugasmu, bersihkan seluruh dapur kotor ini, lalu pulanglah! Lebih baik kau mengais makanan diluar, dan jangan sampai aku mendapati_mu_ memungut sisa-sisa dari hidangan ini!'_

Lelaki kecil bertubuh kurus itu menghentikan langkah, mengusap perutnya yang terasa begitu perih. Tak heran, sehari ini ia belum mendapatkan makan. Niatnya untuk mengambil sisa-sisa hidangan dari restoran tempatnya bekerja gagal sudah. Dan, hei... itu sampah. Daripada anak itu melihat hidangan — yang pastinya masih layak dimakan sekalipun sisa itu — terbuang begitu saja di tempat pembuangan, lebih baik kalau dia manfaatkan, _bukan_? Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak mencuri, atau semacam_nya_ – mengingat beberapa temannya justru sering menyelipkan beberapa sisa bahan makanan yang _nyaris_ utuh pada saku jaketnya, memberinya kesempatan agar ia dapat makan. Namun apa boleh buat, hidup terkadan memang tidak adil.

'_Kau harus bertahan hidup, _dear_. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun – bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri. Kau... harus terus hidup... untukku, untuk dirimu sendiri. Karena aku yakin – sangat yakin – suatu saat kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Pasti...'_

Sembari merapatkan jaket usang miliknya, ia kembali melangkah, namun kali ini kembali terhenti pada deretan rumah-rumah kecil yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Dipandangnya sekeliling – lampu hangat yang menyala dibalik pintu rumah yang tertutup, suara tawa riang anak-anak bersama orangtuanya, alunan musik klasik yang menenangkan – dan dalam sekejap, wajah yang selalu terlihat datar kini berubah sendu.

'_Bibi... '_

Remaja itu mempercepat langkah, mencari tikungan kecil yang berujung buntu, sebelum akhirnya bersandar pada tembok nan dingin. Dijatuhkannya tubuh mungilnya itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun, terduduk begitu saja diatas gumpalan salju. Sedikit menggigil, ia meraih sebuah benda yang tersimpan dibalik jaket tipis dan sweater yang ia gunakan. Benda yang selama ini selalu menemaninya bertahun-tahun. Benda yang – entahlah – tapi sepertinya itu menjadi satu-satunya jejak peninggalan kedua orangtuanya. Disematkannya benda yang sudah tidak utuh tadi pada seutas tali dan di pasangnya menjadi seuntai kalung sederhana.

Tubuh rapuh itu semakin bertambah menggigil sampai ia memutuskan untuk melipat kaki menuju dadanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lutut. Samar, ia menajamkan telinga, mendengar setiap nada demi nada yang melantun lembut, seolah mengajaknya untuk turut hanyut dalam _lullaby_ penghantar tidur. Berusaha mengabaikan perih di perut dan dinginnya suhu, remaja berparas elok itu menutup kedua mata_nya_ perlahan,

'_berharap semuanya dapat cepat berlalu...'_

**.**

"_The things I yearned for. The things I treasured. The me who lost everything._"

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**WINTER OF LOVE**

**West Bridgford ****—**** 1840**

Serpihan salju tipis menuruni salah satu sudut selatan kota Nottingham. Tidak ada yang terlihat spesial di pagi bersalju ini. Tentu saja, dengan minimnya populasi yang tidak lebih dari lima ratus kepala keluarga, kota ini terlihat begitu redup. Dan pula, ini sabtu, saatnya untuk memanjakan diri dengan beristirahat di rumah._ Well_, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan sebagian besar orang saat ini.

Bahkan di tepi jalan South Road pun hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang melintas dengan tergesa-gesa — sembari merapatkan _overcoat_ mereka —dengan harapan dapat segera menghangatkan diri diruangan yang nyaman. Bahkan kereta kuda yang biasanya melewati jalan South Road pun dapat dihitung dalam beberapa jam. _Oh, ayolah_, dinginnya musim salju yang sampai pada titik -6 derajat celcius tentu bukan suhu yang ideal untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah, _bukan_?

Begitu pula dengan pemilik rumah kecil yang _sangat _sederhana di sudut salah satu blok persil, ia tampakmasih pulas menikmati tidurnya. Baru saja sosok kecil itu hampir terbangun akibat dinginnya udara yang menembus selimut tua_nya_ dan membekukan_ buku-buku_ kakinya_,_ sampai_ —_

_PRAANNG !_

— "Aaah!" Terdengar seruan pendek dari arah dapur yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Membuat pemilik wajah manis yang setengah terlelap itu tersentak kaget.

"Oh, Ciel!" Sesosok pemuda dengan helaian strawberry blond-hair miliknya menyembul dibalik pintu. "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Bard! Maylene! Ciel sudah sadar!" Setelah berteriak pada temannya _— yang diduga melakukan kekacauan barusan — _pemuda tadi dengan wajah riang menghampiri Ciel yang tengah terduduk – sepertinya _masih_ setengah sadar – dengan wajah pucat seputih kertas.

"Fi..nny?" Remaja mungil itu mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan ini _—_" . Ia memandang sekeliling ruang, tampak terlihat kurang yakin, "_—_ kamar..._ku_?"

"Kami? Disini? _Ck_. Apa kau tidak tahu etika sopan santun, _bocah_?" Seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap memasuki kamar. Dibibirnya tampak diselipkan sebatang rokok yang sepertinya memang tidak berniat ia nyalakan.

"B-bard!" kali ini gadis dengan helaian _maroon-_nya memasuki kamar tergopoh-gopoh. "Ah! Maaf Ciel, kami tadi..." Ia memain-mainkan kedua telunjuknya, sedikit gugup. "Kami tadi... tidak sengaja mengotori dapurmu..." _akunya _lirih.

Ciel mendengus kecil, membuang pandangan kearah jendela yang tertutup butiran salju. _Sudah biasa, _pikirnya. Kembali ditatapnya ketiga orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Yang aku mau tahu, mengapa kalian bisa disini? Dan bukankah kemarin... aku _—"_

"— pingsan?" Ciel terhenyak. Dipandangnya Bard dengan tatapan datar, namun sarat akan tanda tanya. Bard menghela nafas pendek. "_Well,_ memang kemarin saat pulang kami mencarimu. Dan dia..." tunjuknya pada Finny, "...dia yang menemukanmu pingsan dalam keadaan terduduk di salah satu sudut gang. Beruntung kau tidak terserang _hipotermia, bodoh_."

"Hipo...termia?" Sepasang mata indah Ciel menatap kebawah. _Begitukah, mengapa aku tidak mati saja? _

"Jangan bilang pada kami kalau kau mau bunuh diri." Ucap Bard tiba-tiba. Sontak kedua orang disana – termasuk Ciel – tersentak kaget. "Hanya orang bodoh yang membiarkan dirinya membeku diluar, _bukan_? _Hah_, tidak kusangka, hanya karena kau tidak diperbolehkan mengambil sisa, _lantas _kau mau mengakhiri hidupmu."

Tangan kecil nan rapuh dibalik selimut itu mengepal. Wajah minim ekspresinya selintas terlihat menahan... marah, _mungkin_? "Aku..."

"Su-sudahlah..." Maylene melerai. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, tidak enak _kan_, kalau ribut hanya karena hal seperti ini?

"Maylene benar." Sambung Finnian. "Ah, Ciel! Aku dan Maylene membuatkanmu makanan. Menu hari ini... _fish and chips_." Pemuda itu mengambil nampan yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Maylene dan tersenyum lebar, "Makan_ ya_, kau pasti lapar. Maaf, tapi kami hanya bisa membuatkan seadanya."

"Dan sedikit menghancurkan dapurmu." Tambah Maylene dengan suara lirih.

Ciel melebarkan kedua matanya. Mereka...

'_Kau tidak sendirian Ciel.. Tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian...'_

"M-maaf..." Ciel menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi paras manisnya. Mereka bertiga... Teman-temannya yang sungguh baik. "Maaf selalu merepotkan kalian. Terimakasih."

Baik Bard, Finnian maupun Maylene saling pandang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menghampiri sosok yang mereka sayangi itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ciel benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki orang yang masih memperhatikannya.

.

Ciel Durless.

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru saja menginjak usia 14 tahun ini. Remaja dengan wajah arogan yang seakan menantang tapi begitu manis —_ well,_ terlalu cantik untuk ukuran anak laki-laki — dengan sepasang mata _cerulean_ yang indah dengan bias dinginnya. Kulitnya yang pucat seputih salju dan tubuh kurus dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari seratus lima puluh sentimeter, tentu membuat beberapa orang sempat salah sangka dengan_ gender_ yang ia miliki.

Namun dibalik fisik yang _terlihat _rapuh, satu sosok bertubuh mungil itu memiliki pendirian dan watak yang cukup keras. Teman-temannya sempat berpikir, seandainya anak itu berada dari keluarga yang _berada_, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan mengasah otak _encer_-nya itu dengan baik — bukannya _malah_ menjadi _children labour_ di sebuah restoran sederhana West Bridgford.

Abad Revolusi Industri, dimana pergantian besar-besaran tenaga manusia oleh tenaga uap, rupanya tengah melanda, tak terkecuali kota kecil di Nottingham. Hal itu berdampak buruk bagi masyarakat luas, salah satunya adalah pengeksploitasian anak - anak atas tenaga mereka, dengan gaji yang kecil atau kerap kali disiksa, atau yang sering disebut dengan _Children Labour_. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak-anak yang hidup miskin atau sebatang kara, dan tidak memiliki pendidikan tinggi. Ciel adalah salah satu dari anak-anak itu, dimana diusia yang tergolong muda, ia harus bekerja keras demi memperoleh sesuap nasi.

Namun sayang, sang manajer restoran,_ Monsieur_ Aleister Chamber, seorang warga negara Perancis yang menetap dan bertugas mengawasi restoran milik seorang bangsawan Inggris, berlaku sangat tidak adil pada remaja manis itu. Banyak dari kerja keras Ciel yang dianggapnya buruk, bahkan seringnya sang _Monsieur_ memotong upah yang seharusnya diterima. Walau begitu, sang anak tetap bersikeras untuk bekerja – walau tiga sahabat baiknya menyarankannya untuk _tidak_, dan berniat membantunya – dengan alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Bard, atau lebih lengkapnya Baldroy, seorang pria berusia 30 tahun asal Inggris ini melirik bocah kecil yang tengah menikmati sarapan nya dengan tenang. _Miris_. Sekalipun kata-kata_nya_ tadi terdengar kasar, _tapi sungguh_, ia menyayangi bocah itu. Ia kenal – _sangat kenal_ – dengan almarhumah Angelina Durless, temannya semasa kecil.

Ciel,_ dulunya_ hidup bersama sang bibi, Angelina Durless. Entah bagaimana kisah tentang kedua orangtua anak manis itu – Bard kurang mengerti. Yang ia ketahui, bahwa Ciel yang tinggal bersama bibinya, harus mengalami kejadian pahit. Sang bibi, meninggal akibat dibunuh oleh sekawanan perampok. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan rumah kecil sang bibi.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, ditempatnya bekerja_pun_, ia masih sering disiksa sesama rekan kerja, bahkan majikannya. Sungguh, Bard tidak habis pikir. Mengapa anak mungil seperti Ciel harus menghadapi kesuraman seperti ini? Membuatnya terkadang ragu, apakah Yang Diatas _benar-benar _adil pada umat_Nya_.

Sepasang iris blue-grey miliknya masih memandang sang bocah. Dibalik sifat keras kepala dan angkuh nya, Ciel terlihat begitu... polos. Sesekali bibir tipis Bard menyunggingkan senyum melihat usaha kedua temannya – Maylene dan Finnian – tengah menghibur Ciel dengan berbagai cara.

Bard menghela nafas pelan._ Well_, ini cukup baginya. Asal melihat Ciel dan kedua temannya senang, sudah sangat cukup. Ia berjanji dalam hati, untuk terus menjaga kehangatan yang tercipta diantara mereka – ia, dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

_Musim salju tidak harus selalu dingin, bukan?_

.

Helaian _dark vavy-blue_ tampak mengintip dari balik dinding partisi dapur. Wajah mungilnya tampak gelisah memperhatikan sekeliling restoran.

"Kau serius, Maylene?" Sepasang mata cerulean indah milik Ciel menatap waspada, "_Monsieur_ Aleister tidak kesini, _kan?_"

"Tenang saja," Maylene memastikan, "Dia sendiri yang menyuruh Bard untuk membereskan dan mengunci semua pintu malam ini."

Ciel menghela nafas lega. Kepalanya menoleh begitu ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya dan memasukkan beberapa potong lauk yang sudah diplastik kedalam kantong _coat_ miliknya. "Apa in — Bard?" Sepasang alis miliknya terangkat saat berhasil meraih bungkusan plastik di kantongnya.

"Ambillah, untuk makan malam _mu_."

"Tapi —" Wajah pucat Ciel terlihat ragu. Sungguh, ia bukan pengemis yang mengharapkan sisa makan. Lagipula, tentu ia tidak ingin kena semprot dari atasannya yang kejam itu. Diberi hukuman untuk yang kesekian kalinya? Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Tapi karena sakit yang mengakibatkan ia tidak bekerja selama dua hari ternyata membuat sang _boss_ kesal dan tidak membayarnya untuk hari ini. Pastinya, remaja itu tidak punya penghasilan untuk makan malam nanti. Namun tidak dipungkiri, perutnya benar-benar lapar saat ini.

"Tidak apa, Ciel." Maylene meyakinkan. "Lagipula sudah tidak ada _costumer_ lagi yang berkunjung, dan makanannya masih sisa. Sayang _kan_, kalau dibuang?"

Ciel menunduk perlahan, sebelum akhirnya memandang wajah kedua teman terbaiknya dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, bocah." Baik Bard maupun Maylene balas tersenyum. Sekali lagi ditepuknya pundak Ciel pelan. "Pulanglah, sudah jam 6. Pastikan kau langsung pulang kerumah tanpa ada acara tidur di gang sempit seperti kemarin."

Bocah berumur 14 tahun itu tersenyum masam. Tentu saja sindiran itu mengena. "_Yeah_. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mendapat ceramah yang lebih lama dari kemarin." Balasnya sembari melangkah dan melambaikan tangan. Ia membuka pintu dapur – yang langsung menuju jalan setapak – dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kerumah.

Tangan kecil miliknya terus menggenggam kantong kiri dimana bungkusan makanan tadi berada. Hangat makanan dibalik kantong itu terasa sampai tangannya. Remaja itu tersenyum dalam hati. Mensyukuri keberadaan teman-teman yang sangat memperhatikannya. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia berbelok menuju jalan utama. Namun langkahnya terhuyung seketika akibat tidak sengaja tertabrak seseorang dari arah yang berseberangan.

"Ah! Maaf!" Ucap orang itu sembari menahan tubuh Ciel yang sempat oleng. "Kau—" Ucapan itu terhenti begitu merasakan hentakan ditangannya.

Ciel – segera memasang wajah angkuhnya – menatap sang penabrak dengan kesal.

"Sekali lagi, maaf. Aku sedikit terburu dan—" Sepasang mata _ruby_ memandang iris _cerulean_ milik Ciel dengan lembut, "—sepertinya kau juga terburu sampai-sampai tidak melihatku yang berjalan cepat, iya _kan_?"

Tepat sasaran. Ciel membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah. Ia akui, memang tidak begitu memperhatikan pandangan depan, tapi tetap saja tidak akan ia akui dari mulut.

Tawa geli mengalun lembut dari bibir sang penabrak. Ia membersihkan serpihan salju yang menempel di kepala Ciel, membuat sang pemilik ketawa sedikit risih. "Hei, kenapa anak-anak masih diluar? Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Apakah orangtuamu tidak khawatir?"

Sekali lagi, sebelah tangan kecil menghentakkan tangan besar dan hangat dari kepalanya dengan kasar. Dan – _hei_, apakah tadi ia bilang hangat? Ah, lupakan satu kata itu. Mata bulat Ciel menatap tajam pemilik _ruby _dihadapannya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan _sok_ ikut campur!"

Alis pria dihadapannya terangkat – heran. Sedikit jengkel juga melihat ketidak-sopanan bocah itu. Namun wajahnya kembali melembut saat melihat bibir si remaja yang perlahan membiru – kedinginan. "Maaf kalau begitu. Ya sudah, pulanglah. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak baik berada diluar, apalagi saat dingin ini. Dan juga —" Seringai tipis yang muncul diwajah rupawan sang pria membuat Ciel tidak sadar mundur dua langkah kebelakang , "—jangan sampai aku kau mati beku hanya karena menabrak 'Tuan _sok_ ikut campur' ini."

Wajah Ciel terasa panas. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi sepasang pipi kurus pucat miliknya. _Mengerikan_, mungkin itu yang ada dibenak Ciel sekarang. Tentu saja, langkah yang ia lakukan selanjutnya, menundukkan badan – sedikit ragu – dan tanpa berpikir dua kali ia segera berlari menuju rumah. Menjauh dari orang – _aneh_ – yang baru saja ia temui.

Tapi, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar tidak terkontrol, terlebih setelah melihat wajah pria dengan seringai, errr... mesum itu, _mungkin_?

Memelankan laju lari, Ciel memegang puncak kepalanya tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa, hangat dari tangan besar itu masih membekas. Kalau boleh mengaku, ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan itu. Begitu lembut dan... _menenangkan_.

'_Mungkin pria tadi memang bukan orang jahat...'_

* * *

_**to be continue...**  
_

* * *

a/n :

Akhirnya kesampaian juga untuk menjelajah fandom ini. Fic multichapter, perkenalan dari saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Sebuah pemikiran yang tidak sengaja '_clingg!_' saat hampir tertidur di kelas Teori Perkotaan. Mau tidak mau saya harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Dosen saya yang secara tidak sengaja memberi saya sebuah ide. Dan karena ide itu pula saya tidak jadi tertidur selama kuliah berlangsung. *takjub sendiri*

_Well_, tidak banyak kata lagi, apabila ada komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu... saya membuka pintu **Review** lebar-lebar untuk _reader _sekalian :D

-Faicentt


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Yana Toboso_

_Pair : Ciel Phantomhive – Sebastian Michaelis_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Shounen Ai, Shouta, AU, OOC, typo(s) – maybe_

* * *

Sepanjang malam bersalju, sesosok bocah dengan helaian _dark navy-blue_ tampak tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Sesekali ia bergerak gelisah sembari mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ia teringat, bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika usianya belum lebih dari lima tahun, ia pernah memasuki ruang kerja di rumahnya. Didapatinya sang ayah tengah menyusun tumpukan peta, teropong, buku dan peralatan di lantai kayu. Sang ayah yang tengah memegang daftar panjang, membuat bocah itu mengerutkan kening – heran.

"Masuk, Ciel." Sapa sang ayah yang menyadari kehadiran anaknya dibalik pintu.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeser daun pintu, melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. "Kau sedang apa, _Dad_?"

Sang ayah tersenyum sembari menggulung kembali daftar panjang ditangannya. "_Dad_ hanya sedang memastikan, perjalanan bisnis keluarga kita ke Williamsburg akan berjalan sukses."

Putra semata wayangnya menatap dengan heran, sementara ia melanjutkan, "Bila seseorang akan menjelajah dan ingin mengembangkan bisnis, yang paling penting untuk diperhatikan adalah hal-hal kecil. Semua bisa jadi tak beres dan seluruh proyek bisa gagal jika kau tidak berpikir ke depan."

Vincent Phantomhive menyerahkan daftar ditangannya kepada Ciel dan berkata, "Baca satu per satu, dan _Dad_ akan memeriksa apakah barangnya sudah ada."

Ciel mengangguk penuh semangat. Perlu waktu beberapa jam untuk meyakinkan bahwa sang ayah sudah mempunyai semua yang ia perlukan. Namun Ciel tak lupa, betapa teliti sang ayah dalam menyiapkan detail-detail dari apa yang menurutnya adalah 'petualangan' ayahnya.

"Suatu saat, kau akan mengerti, Ciel. _Dad_ dan _Mom _ingin kau jadi orang yang tegar dan bijaksana selalu." Ayahnya tersenyum sebelum menutup koper terakhir, "Itu harapan kami, _my_ _son_..."

Terhempas kembali dari ingatannya, tubuh ringkih itu menggelung dalam tidurnya. Mata sapphire indah miliknya menutup perlahan, diiringi tetesan air bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata.

"_Dad, Mom, aku akan selalu kuat untuk kalian..."_

_**.**_

"_I love the present, but it will always pass... It's just like a fragment of the dream, I cried over long ago..."_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**WINTER OF LOVE**

**West Bridgford ****—**** 1840**

Ciel, yang hendak meraih tangan pucat milik rekannya, terhenti begitu lemparan serbet kotor mengenai wajahnya.

"C-ciel..." Rekan kerjanya kini menatap Ciel penuh sesal, sembari mencoba berpegang pada ujung wastafel – berusaha menegakkan tubuh. "_M-monsieur_, ini bukan salah Ciel... Ini salah – "

"Diam!" Bentak_ Monsieur_ Aleister. Wajah angkuhnya tampak begitu merah menahan amarah. "Berapa kali kau mempermalukan restoran ini, Trancy. Sudah berapa pelanggan yang mengeluh, _keteledoran _mu kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau tidak akan kubayar untuk sebulan kedepan, _bocah_!"

Ciel terdiam di sudut ruang sembari diam-diam melirik sahabatnya. Sungguh, bukan pemandangan yang menarik jika kau harus memperhatikan sahabatmu terkena sabetan _kemoceng_ dan bentakan dihadapanmu. Seketika itu juga Ciel merasa menyesal. Setelah meyakinkan derap langkah sang _Monsieur_ yang menjauh, Ciel berjalan menyusuri tepi dapur dan meraih pundak sahabatnya.

"Alois, tenanglah." Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Trancy yang tengah menangis pelan itu. Dia memang tidak pandai memberi penghiburan, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya bersedih.

"A-aku tidak kuat lagi, Ciel. Sampai kapan aku harus disiksa seperti ini," ucap Trancy ditengah tangisnya. Ia mengusap air mata dan meneruskan perkataannya, "Andai saja _Mom_ dan _Dad_ masih hidup, a-aku tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini."

Ciel terdiam. _Andai...andai...andai. _Kata-kata itu sudah terpatri di otaknya sejak lama. Tapi andai hanyalah angan-angan. Kenyataan yang sekarang, mereka sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Mereka harus bekerja untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Mereka harus menjadi _children labour_, bahkan disaat anak-anak seumuran mereka seharusnya mendapat pendidikan dan kehangatan keluarga yang layak.

Sedikit menggeram kesal, Ciel mengepalkan tangannya. "Alois," Dipandangnya sepasang manik biru milik sahabatnya, "Kau bukan orang lemah, _bukan_? Aku yakin, orang tuamu tidak pernah menginginkanmu jadi sosok lemah tidak berguna. Kau harus tunjukkan – bukan padaku, bukan pada orang lain – tapi pada dirimu sendiri dan orang tuamu, bahkan kau kuat. Suatu saat buat orang yang menyiksamu, bertekuk lutut padamu!"

Trancy mendongakkan kepala, mencoba menyelami pikiran sahabat yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Ciel," disekanya air yang mengalir di mata dan hidungnya, " –kau benar, Ciel. _Mom_ dan _Dad_ tidak pernah menginginkan ku menjadi anak cengeng seperti ini. Kau benar."

Ciel tersenyum tipis, mengeratkan tangannya di pundak Trancy, sebelum akhirnya membereskan lemparan serbet kotor dan kemoceng di lantai. Tubuh kecil itu berbalik, ketika mendengar suara Maylene memanggilnya dari luar.

"Ciel! Bisa tolong kau gantikan Finnian?" Suara samar Maylene membuatnya mau tak mau meninggalkan Trancy dan berlari ke ruang dapur persiapan.

Ia bergegas menemui Maylene dan mengeryit ketika melihat gadis itu tengah sibuk antara memotong buah dan merebus disaat yang bersamaan. Tampak dua pelayan lain tengah mondar-mandir dari ruang penyimpanan menuju ke dapur persiapan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Ciel memastikan.

"Ah! Tolong kau gantikan Finnian melayani _ M'mselle _di ujung sana," tunjuk Maylene pada sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk di sudut ruang. "Finny sedang membantu Bard memasukkan pasokan bahan makanan ke dalam gudang pendingin."

Ciel mengangguk pelan sembari mengambil serbet bersih dan berjalan menyusuri ruang makan. Terlihat lukisan-lukisan berbingkai ukiran yang disepuh emas menghiasi interior restoran bergaya Perancis itu. Ubin marmer bermotif tampak berkilau memantulkan keanggunan desain klasik nan indah. Dengan sopan, Ciel menghampiri sang _costumer_ sembari menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"_Bonjour, M'mselle_." Ia menyapa penuh hormat, sebelum akhirnya menatap sang gadis muda. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kalau boleh saya menyarankan, menu spesial kami untuk hari ini adalah _Caille en Sarcophage _yang dipadukan dengan _champagne_."

Sang gadis tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya tampak terhanyut dalam daftar menu yang disajikan. "Hmm sepertinya aku lebih tertarik dengan _céleri rémoulade _dan sebotol champagne." Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala, membuat helaian pirang indahnya terayun perlahan, "Oh, dan jangan lupa _flan_, untuk _dessert _nya."

Ciel tersenyum kecil sembari mencatat pesanan sang Nona muda. "Ada lain yang bisa saya bantu, _M'mselle_?"

Sang Nona menggeleng dan memandang Ciel lekat. "Emm, boleh aku tahu, berapa umurmu?" Wajah cantik itu sarat akan kekaguman, anak manis yang tampak begitu muda ini sudah bekerja di restoran. Bukankah seharusnya ia bersekolah?

Sepasang _sapphire_ milik Ciel sempat melebar, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum – sopan. "Dua tahun lebih muda dari Anda, _sepertinya_. Maaf, _M'mselle_. Silahkan menikmati hidangan pembuka, sebelum kami menyajikan menu pesanan Anda." Setelah menunduk hormat, Ciel meninggalkan pengunjungnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata dari sudut lain memandangnya dan tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, _kan_, Bard?" Suara Finnian yang melengking membuat ketiga orang di sekitarnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Ke-kecilkan suaramu, Finny!" Keluh Maylene. Tapi tidak dipungkirinya, ia begitu senang mendengar kabar yang diberikan Bard. Wajah manis miliknya seketika dihiasi semburat merah.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" sahut Bard. Ia mengacungkan kedua jarinya tinggi-tinggi, "Aku sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan _Monsieur_ Aleister dan seseorang diruangannya."

"Dan seseorang itu kemungkinan _Count _Michaelis." Lanjut Finnian penuh semangat. "Oh, demi Tuhan. Aku benar-benar senang mendengar ini. _Count_ Michaelis mengunjungi kita? Ini benar-benar suatu keberuntungan!"

Bard mendengus kesal. "Andai saja dia tahu kelakuan tangan kanannya yang seenaknya terhadap pekerja-pekerja kecil di restoran miliknya."

Maylene mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. "A-ah kau benar, Bard. Aku senang untuk sementara _Monsieur_ dipindah tugaskan ketempat lain dan _Count_ sendiri yang mengambil alih."

Ciel, yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari mengunyah separuh _baguette_ miliknya, memandang ketiga sahabatnya bergantian. Kalau boleh jujur, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "_Count_...Michaelis?"

"Ah, Ciel! Apa kau sama sekali belum mengenal _Count_ Michaelis?" Pertanyaan Finnian langsung disambut gelengan pelan dari bocah manis itu. Finnian menepuk pundak Ciel dan meneruskan, "_Count _Michaelis adalah pemilik sebenarnya Le Restaurant. _Monsieur_ Aleister hanya tangan kanan dari _Count_ Michaelis."

"Oh," Ciel manggut-manggut pelan, "–dan sepertinya kalian begitu senang orang itu mengunjungi restonya?"

"Ciel," Kini Maylene menambahkan dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, "Kau harus tahu, _Count_ Michaelis itu sangat tampan, baik, ramah dan perhatian terhadap pekerja. Dia benar-benar idaman setiap wanita."

"Lalu, kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini?" tanya Ciel.

"_Count_, untuk sementara mengurus bisnisnya di Perancis. Namun sesekali ia mengunjungi Inggris, untuk mengetahui perkembangan restoran bergaya Perancis miliknya. Yang selama ini aku dengar, ia adalah bangsawan Inggris yang luar biasa, namun dalam beberapa hal lain ia juga mempunyai pribadi yang kontroversial." Jelas Bard.

Maylene mengibaskan tangan. "T-tapi aku tidak peduli. _Count_ tetaplah_ Count._ Ia begitu tampan dan mempesona, ooohhh..."

"Abaikan dia, Ciel." Bard menyela. "Tapi Maylene memang benar. Setidaknya, bila ada dia, semua pelayan di restoran itu tidak akan mendapat bentakan, dan justru mendapat tambahan gaji."

"Tambahan...gaji?" Mata Ciel terbelalak. Siapapun _Count_ Michaelis, sungguh ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan beliau. Di abad Revolusi Industri yang keras seperti ini ada yang masih berbaik hati memberikan tambahan gaji? Orang itu benar-benar sukses menjelma menjadi malaikat dalam imajinasinya!

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang mungil menyusuri South Road dengan perlahan. Didongakkan berkali-kali kepalanya, sembari sesekali berjinjit – mencoba untuk mengetahui seberapa panjang antrian. Well_, ini benar-benar membuang waktu,_ ucap bocah manis ini dalam hati.

Ia merapatkan _coat_ hijau _tosca_ miliknya. Walau salju tidak turun sore ini, tetap saja suhu dingin menggelitik permukaan kulitnya. Mata_ sapphire_ indah itu tampak sedikit gelisah –_ apakah ia bisa mendapatkan roti kari gratis di tengah ramainya antrian sore ini?_

Ciel menghela nafas panjang. Lelah rasanya, antrian tak kunjung bergerak. Roti kari – dapat dibilang roti berkah, karena seorang bangsawan India yang rela membaginya secara gratis kepada orang-orang yang kurang mampu – begitu menarik masyarakat setempat, terutama anak-anak seusia Ciel. Walau awalnya enggan untuk mengantri selama itu, namun jarang-jarang kan mendapat roti lezat secara gratis? Oh ayolah, se-_arogant_-nya Ciel, ia tidak mungkin akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Sembari menunggu antrian, sepasang mata indah Ciel memandang sekeliling. Cerobong rumah yang mengeluarkan asap perapian, rumah-rumah hunian _prototype_ berjajar rapi yang dibagi di setiap persil hunian, benar-benar rencana kota yang tampak kaku.

Revolusi Industri tampaknya sudah mengakibatkan banyak perubahan pada masyarakat, tak terkecuali kota kecil Nottingham ini. Dengan adanya revolusi industri, bidang industri memang semakin berkembang. Berbagai jenis barang kebutuhan diproduksi dalam pabrik. Namun kualitasnya makin menurun dari hari ke hari. Tak terkecuali bangunan-bangunan hunian yang terlihat monoton di mata Ciel. Dalam hati ia berharap, suatu saat dapat mengikuti jejak ayahnya, untuk menjelajah dari satu tempat ketempat lain – _itu pasti sangat menyenangkan_, dibandingkan dengan suasana menjemukan seperti ini.

"...el – Ciel?" Suara gadis kecil didepannya menyadarkan Ciel dari lamunan. Serta-merta ia menatap sang pemanggil dan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Giliranmu," tambah gadis itu.

"Oh," hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Ciel, sebelum akhirnya ia maju dan memandang sang pemberi roti.

"Ah, bocah manis! Ini roti kari untukmu!" Ucap seorang pria dengan kulit gelap dan _plum hair_ nya penuh semangat. Namun gerakan lincahnya terhenti ketika memandang Ciel, tepat di manik mata. "Oh," desahnya pelan, "Demi Tuhan, kau begitu manis!" Seketika itu juga ia mendekap Ciel dengan erat, tak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang yang mengantri.

Ciel tersentak. Ia memberontak dalam pelukan orang asing yang – sungguh, benar-benar norak dimatanya ini. "Le-lepaskan aku!" sergahnya.

"_Prince _Soma!"Seseorang dari belakang meraih tubuh Soma dan menariknya mundur. "Ah, maafkan kelakuan Pangeran,_ Nak_!"

Ciel mendengus kecil sembari mengambil kembali bungkusan kari yang tergeletak di jalan._ Benar-benar orang aneh,_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Lepaskan, Agni!" perintah Soma. "Hei, bocah! Siapa namamu?" teriaknya begitu Ciel berbalik badan hendak menghindari kerumunan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Ciel dongkol. Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan langkah, sampai –

"_Ouch_!" tubuh kecil Ciel mendarat di tanah begitu menabrak sesosok tubuh jangkung yang tidak dilihatnya. "K-kau?" sepasang _sapphire_ itu melebar.

"Ah, kau lagi, manis."

"Manis? Aku bukan kucing!" sungut Ciel kesal. Diabaikannya uluran tangan besar dihadapannya. Matanya menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan jengkel. "Setiap bertemu denganmu aku selalu saja mendapat sial!"

"Begitukah?" sahut sosok jangkung itu sembari menyeringai. "Hei, apa kau tidak diajarkan untuk berterima kasih?" Sepasang mata _ruby_ itu mengarah pada Soma yang memandang mereka, "Dia sudah memberimu roti kari gratis, bukan?"

Ciel mendecih, "Setelah pelukan tidak sopan dari orang aneh itu? Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Oh, ya?" Pria tampan itu manggut-manggut sembari memegang dagu nya, "Tetap saja kau mendapat gratis, lagipula kau tahu?" Sosok jangkung itu membungkukkan badan, menyamakan kepalanya dengan kepala Ciel, "Ia pangeran dari Bengal, apa kau tidak takut telah bertindak tidak sopan?" bisiknya.

Wajah pucat Ciel seketika dihiasi semburat merah. "B-brengsek! Menjauh dariku bodoh!" Sepasang kaki mungil Ciel mundur beberapa langkah. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kau benar-benar manis!" ujar pria tampan dihadapannya. Wajah sempurna itu semakin indah dihiasi senyum.

"Di-diam kau!" Sentak Ciel. Segera saja ia melangkah meninggalkan keramaian itu dengan wajah merah menahan malu. _Dua orang aneh yang menyebalkan untuk sore ini, dan itu cukup!_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

Hampir satu blok lagi dan ia akan sampai di tempat kerjanya, sampai ia menyadari ada yang mengikutinya. Ciel berdecak jengkel dan segera membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, menatap kesal pada si pengikut. "Sampai kapan kau mengikutiku terus, _Tuan sok mau tahu_?" sentaknya kasar.

"Hei, hei," Pria jangkung itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kecil, "Kemarin kau memanggilku sok ikut campur dan sekarang sok mau tahu?" Ia mendengus geli. "_A_ku bukan penguntit, kau tahu?_ Well,_ walau tidak ku pungkiri, aku tertarik dengan bocah sepertimu. Dan pula," Mata ruby tajam itu memandang resto yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, "Sepertinya tujuan kita sama," tambahnya.

Ciel terperangah. Demi Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang hendak diberikan padanya? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bertemu dengan orang aneh pemberi roti kari, dan sekarang ia dihadapkan pada seorang _pedofil_? Wajah yang sudah memerah padam itu menundukkan kepala – tidak bisa berkata apa-apa – dan memilih untuk pergi secepatnya dari orang menyebalkan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya pria tampan tadi kembali mengikuti dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

Tangan kecil pucat itu hendak membuka gagang pintu, namun urung begitu melihat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Finnian yang memandangnya heran.

"Oh, Ciel! Kau sudah dapat rotinya? Dan, hei, kenapa wajahmu merah begi –" Ucapan itu terhenti begitu melihat sosok tegap dibelakang Ciel. Wajah itu seketika berbinar. "_Count_...Michaelis?"

Ciel nyaris saja menjatuhkan bungkusan karinya. Sepasang mata indah itu menatap orang dibelakangnya dengan tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya! "_Count_ Michaelis?"

Sosok itu tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya terulur pada kepala Ciel dan membelai helaian _dark navy-blue _nya pelan. "_Well,_ aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Sebastian Michaelis. Khusus kau, cukup panggil aku Sebastian, manis." Ucapnya menahan geli.

Saat itu juga, Ciel ingin berteriak dan berlari jauh – sangat jauh dari Tuan _Pedofil_ yang sempat ia kagumi tersebut. Persetan dengan _Count_! Rutuknya dalam hati.

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Suara tawa Sebastian memenuhi ruangan _owner_ Resto. "Kau benar-benar menarik, manis. Sangat menarik!"

"Berhenti memanggilku manis, mesum!" geram Ciel. Cukup sudah kesabarannya hari ini. Berdua di ruangan ini memang sangat tidak nyaman. Salahkan Bard, Maylene, Finnian dan Trancy yang begitu saja menyodorkannya dihadapan sang _Pedofil_! Membuat Ciel ragu siapa sebenarnya kawan dan siapa lawan.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku mesum, manis." Ucap Sebastian ditengah tawanya. "Oke oke, cukup. Kalau begitu boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Kau sudah tahu tadi!"

Jawaban sinis Ciel tak urung membuat pria tampan dihadapannya mengulum senyum. "Dari temanmu,_ yeah,_ dan aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibir mungilmu itu sendiri."

"Ciel."

"Hanya itu?" Sebastian menaikkan alis.

"Ciel Durless."

"Umur?"

"Apa perlu kau menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu, _Count_ Michaelis?"

"Sebastian." Tegasnya. "Cukup Sebastian. Dah, _yeah,_ itu penting buatku."

"Empat belas tahun." Sahut Ciel tidak ikhlas. "Dan jangan bertanya-tanya lagi. Aku bosan!"

Pria tampan berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu mengangguk-angguk. Dipandangnya dengan teliti wajah manis yang duduk dihadapannya. _Empat belas tahun, huh? Dia benar-benar masih anak-anak. _ Langsung saja ruby miliknya menabrak _sapphire_ yang menatapnya dengan angkuh –_ jangan pandang aku seperti itu!_ – dan membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa, tapi sepertinya sosokmu tidak asing bagiku." Sahutnya seakan bisa membaca tatapan tajam Ciel.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ciel mendecih. "Aku menyesal sudah tertarik denganmu."

"Tertarik?" Sepasang alis Sebastian terangkat.

"Berdasarkan cerita Bard. Dan sekarang, aku menyesal!" tandasnya.

Sebastian kembali tergelak. Wajah manis dan tubuh mungil dihadapannya tak henti membuatnya tersenyum hari ini. Benar-benar menyenangkan!

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Ciel."

"Apa jaminanmu?"

Sebastian berdiri dari sofa mewah miliknya, dan berjalan mendekati Ciel. Membuat tubuh kecil itu seketika menegang waspada. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada pipi lembut Ciel, dan menjajarkan tubuhnya, "Aku dapat menjamin itu, asal kau mau menceritakan semua tentangmu, padaku." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Ciel."

"M-memastikan?" Kedua bola mata Ciel melebar, seiring menjauhnya tubuh Sebastian. Dipandangnya sosok jangkung yang kini berdiri di samping jendela, dengan tatapan lurus mengarah keluar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan, _puzzle _itu harus terlengkapi." Ucap Sebastian pelan, sarat akan suatu kerahasiaan. Wajah yang beberapa menit lalu dipenuhi dengan tawa, kini berbalik datar tanpa ekspresi. Sorot mata ruby itu menajam, seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

Dahi pucat Ciel berkerut. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerka jalan pikiran pria dewasa dihadapannya. Sifat berkebalikan sosok tegap itu membuatnya sedikit waspada,_ ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan, sepertinya, _pikirnya. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting lagi, aku keluar."

"Hmm?" Sebastian berbalik memandang Ciel. Wajah dingin itu berangsur menjadi wajah menawan dengan senyuman. "Silahkan. Kalau ada yang perlu kubicarakan lagi aku akan me –"

"Panggil saja yang lain karena aku banyak pekerjaan, _Count._" Sela Ciel sembari membuka pintu. "Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menghasut teman-temanku untuk menyeretku keruanganmu, Tuan mesum." Ucapnya sembari menutup pintu, meninggalkan sang _owner_ dalam kesendirian.

Sebastian tersenyum geli. Sungguh anak yang menarik.

'_Yeah, puzzle itu memang harus segera terlengkapi, Ciel...' _Sepasang ruby menggenggam erat benda yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari _coat_ hitamnya.

'_Phantomhive...'_ Suara beratnya mengalun lirih.

.

.

_Linking distant memories, now the story begins... my dear..._

* * *

**_to be continue..._**

* * *

A/n :

Chapter II update!

Maaf kalau lama, tapi sungguh, saya berterima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fic ngasal ini, terutama para reviewers yang sudah berbaik hati menanggapi fic saya, saya sangat senang! :D

Balasan review untuk** michaelis yuki**:

Terima kasih reviewnya. sebenarnya ngga tega bikin Ciel seakan kayak gelandangan, tapi tapi...itu kehendak author #digampar. Ini sudah update, maaf lama haha. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

_Well_, tidak banyak kata lagi, apabila ada komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu... saya membuka pintu **Review** lebar-lebar untuk _reader _sekalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

-Faicentt


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Yana Toboso_

_Pair : Ciel Phantomhive – Sebastian Michaelis_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Shounen Ai, Shouta, AU, OOC, typo(s) – maybe_

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis adalah seorang pria yang amat menawan, jadi tak mengejutkan apabila kedua orangtuanya amat memperhatikan masa depan putera semata wayang mereka.

Disamping berambut hitam kelam yang diwariskan sang ayah–Constantine Michaelis–Sebastian memiliki mata seindah batu _ruby_ yang begitu indah. Tak heran apabila _Count_ muda ini begitu menarik perhatian banyak gadis disekelilingnya.

Seolah alam belum cukup bermurah hati dengan memberinya paras yang begitu menawan–wajah tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap–serta otak cerdas dan sifat ramah yang memancarkan bias hangat, pria ini juga terkenal akan kekayaannya. Namun yang menjadi keresahan kedua orangtuanya tidak lain adalah sang _Count_ muda yang masih _betah_ dengan kesendiriannya. Orang tua mana yang tidak risau saat mereka menginginkan keturunan, sedangkan anak satu-satunya yang mereka miliki bersikukuh mempertahankan statusnya sebagai seorang _single_?

"Dad_, kau tahu–aku yakin kau sangat tahu–aku disibukkan oleh pekerjaan dan aku tidak ada waktu untuk mencari kekasih." _Ucap Sebastian, saat sang ayah menanyakan tentang masa depannya.

"_Kalau begitu mengapa tidak kau cari saja gadis Perancis disekitarmu. Mereka cantik dan anggun, dan kau juga tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu di Inggris untuk mencari jodoh. Kau sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, Sebastian," _Constantine tampak gigih membujuk puteranya,_"dan kami mengharapkanmu untuk melanjutkan keturunan keluarga Michaelis."_

Sebastian memutar bola matanya–jenuh. _"_Dad_, aku orang Inggris. Dan aku hanya mau menikahi orang Inggris." _Sepasang tangan pucat itu tampak sibuk mengemas barang bawaan kedalam koper. _Perjalanan ke Inggris kali ini sepertinya cukup menyita tenaga dan pikiran_, keluhnya dalam hati.

"_Kau butuh pendamping, _Son_. Dan lagi, kau pewaris berdarah Inggris bangsawan Michaelis satu-satunya."_ Ucap Constantine. Sebastian menoleh begitu mendengar hela nafas panjang sang Ayah. Ia tersenyum dan membalikkan badan–menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat di depan sang Ayah.

"_Aku tahu, _Dad_."_ Ujar Sebastian. _"Semua orang mencari cinta, aku sadar itu. Aku juga tahu bahwa aku satu-satunya ahli waris dan wajib memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga kita. Tapi semua butuh proses, _Dad._"_ Pria muda bermata ruby itu menggenggam jemari sang Ayah, _"Beri aku waktu, aku mohon. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan, dan setelah itu aku janji, aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu. Percayalah padaku."_

Constantine memandang puteranya lekat, sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. _"Aku percaya padamu. Dan kuharap kami tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk itu." _Pria paruh baya itu berdiri dan menepuk bahu tegap sang anak_, "Pekerjaan itu memang suatu kewajiban, namun mencari dan memiliki pendamping yang sepadan juga merupakan tugasmu,_ Son_." _

Sebastian kembali memunculkan senyumnya. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti punggung sang Ayah yang berjalan menjauhinya. Lekukan busur senyum itu perlahan memudar, seiring menghilangnya tubuh Constantine dibalik pintu.

Tubuh jangkung itu menjatuhkan diri tepat disofa belakangnya. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, menekan sekuat-kuatnya sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan dari keluarganya. _'Maafkan aku Dad, Mom,'_ ucapnya dalam hati._ 'Maafkan aku belum bisa mengatakan rahasiaku kepada kalian.'_

Sebastian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya memandang sekeliling ruang kamar. Disamping sofa gaya era Louis XIV berangka ukiran bersepuh emas yang ia duduki, terdapat satu buah almari kayu berukuran sedang yang terbagi menjadi delapan laci vertikal. Tangan putihnya menggapai salah satu laci dan membukanya perlahan. Sepasang _ruby_ tajam itu perlahan berubah sendu tatkala ia meraih sebingkai foto yang tersimpan manis didalamnya.

"_Earl Phantomhive,"_ ucapnya lirih, _"Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku, aku akan membuktikan bahwa semuanya hanyalah rekayasa dari sebuah kelicikan yang dilakukan keluargamu." _Mata itu terus memandang sosok balita manis yang tengah digendong sang ibu, _"Aku akan menemukanmu–_

–_Ciel Phantomhive..."_

**.**

"_We met because an unseen promise. I'll let out the secret and run to you, dear..."_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**WINTER OF LOVE**

**West Bridgford ****—**** 1840**

"...chaelis? _Count_ Michaelis?"

Suara nyaring diiringi tepukan pelan pada sudut meja membuat sang _Count_ muda terlempar kembali ke dunia nyata. Berusaha memfokuskan pikiran, Sebastian menegakkan posisi duduknya dan menatap sang penanya.

"Ah, Ciel." Seulas senyum terukir manis di paras tampan pria itu, "Sudah lama kau disini?"

"Sudah lama?" Ciel berdecak kesal. "Ya, kurasa sudah cukup lama ketika kau memaksaku untuk membuatkan_ macchiato_ yang bahkan belum kau sentuh sampai aku kembali untuk mengantar keju cair dan buah-buahan yang kau minta._ Well,_ terima kasih sudah membuang waktuku, _Count_." Sindirnya telak.

Sebastian terkekeh geli. Ditariknya cangkir yang masih sedikit mengepulkan uap panas–_setidaknya belum dingin, _pikirnya. "_Pardon me_, kalau aku membuang waktumu." Ucapnya setelah menyesap minumannya, "Hmm, aku suka _macchiato_ buatanmu ini, kau pintar meracik minuman ternyata."

Ciel mendengus kecil. "Hanya menambahkan _steamed milk_ dan_ frothed milk_ lebih dari porsi biasa, seperti yang kau minta," sepasang tangan kecil miliknya terulur–mengambil nampan, "Bila tidak ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, aku akan kembali kedapur."

Sebastian meneguk perlahan _macchiato_-nya, sembari melirik lelehan keju lokal dan buah-buahan dalam sebuah mangkuk anyaman. "_Well,_ Ciel. Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa makan bila buahnya belum terkupas. Bisakah kau mengu–"

"Ada pisau buah disampingnya, itu bisa kau gunakan, Count." Potong Ciel sembari membalikkan tubuh. "Kurasa Bard dan Finnian membutuhkanku, karena resto sedang ramai. Permisi!" Tubuh mungil itu beranjak menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sebastian terdiam, sebelum akhirnya seringai geli muncul di bibirnya.

'_Benar-benar anak yang manis. Kau berhasil membuatku semakin tertarik, Ciel.'_

* * *

Ciel melepaskan syal hijau_ tosca_ usangnya dan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya di ranjang.

'_Sudah tiga bulan,'_ pikirnya. Tiga bulan semenjak kedatangan Sebastian Michaelis untuk memegang resto miliknya sendiri, tiga bulan juga ia harus bersabar menghadapi sifat majikan yang usil.

"Dia memang menyebalkan," rutuk Ciel, namun beberapa detik kemudian pipi putih pucatnya merona, "Tapi, kurasa dia orang yang mengagumkan." Kepala dengan helaian _dark blue-navy_ itu menggeleng kencang, "Demi Tuhan, apa yang kupikirkan? Dia benar-benar racun!"

Kesal menyadari besarnya pesona _Count _muda yang–sedikit–menarik hatinya itu, Ciel memilih berdiri dan berjalan mengambil langkah menuju loteng yang terdapat di samping kamarnya. Sedikit menyipitkan mata, Ciel meraih _handle_ dan mendorong penutup loteng dalam satu sentakan. Ia menutup wajah tatkala debu mulai menggelitik hidungnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali membersihkan tempat ini," Ciel bergumam, sembari mengitari loteng dengan langkah perlahan. Loteng itu cukup besar dan diterangi cahaya dari jendela-jendela kecil yang berjejer rapi dibawah atap. Banyak perabot rusak dengan ditutup sepotong kain putih pudar memenuhi loteng. Sedikit berjingkat, Ciel melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian besar yang menutupi terletak disudut loteng. Disingkapnya kain putih yang menutupi benda besar itu. Ciel tahu, almarhumah sang bibi, yang sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri, banyak menyimpan benda-benda lama dalam lemari tua itu.

Bau pengap langsung menyergap begitu tangan mungil milik Ciel meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya keluar. Setelah bersin beberapa kali, ia mengibas-ibaskan udara di depan wajahnya–berusaha menghilangkan bau debu yang mengganggu indera penciumannya.

Sepasang manik _cerulean_ itu menatap sendu beberapa potong pakaian yang tertumpuk rapi. Ia menggapai sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibawah tumpukan pakaian lama sang bibi. Ditariknya _box_ kayu dengan ukiran corak_ rennaisance _berwarna merah marun dan dibukanya perlahan. Dibalik penutup _box_ terdapat guntingan foto kecil yang tertempel. Sedangkan isi dibalik _box_ itu sendiri tak lain adalah seuntai tali yang berbandulkan cincin perak dengan batu _sapphire_ yang tidak sempurna bentuknya. Benda satu-satunya peninggalan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Ciel mendesah.

'_Mom, Dad, aku sangat merindukan kalian...'_

* * *

"C-ciel!" seru Maylene. Langkahnya yang tergopoh-gopoh nyaris menabrak Alois yang tengah membawa setumpuk piring bersih. "M-maaf, Alois!" ucapnya panik.

Ciel yang mendengar namanya disebut, mengelap tangan dengan _apron_ yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan membalikkan badan. Dipandangnya Maylene yang tengah menunduk meminta maaf dan Alois yang tertawa kecil memaklumi–disisi lain merasa lega piring-piring itu tidak terlempar. "Maylene?"

"Ah!" Gadis manis dengan helaian _maroon_ itu mendekati Ciel. "Kau dipanggil_ Count_ Michaelis untuk keruangannya, sekarang."

"Ck! Si _pedofil_ mesum itu!" Umpat Ciel kesal. Ia membalikkan badan dan kembali menghadapi wastafel yang berisi tumpukan piring kotor. _Persetan dengan titah majikan, orang seperti itu hanya membuatku cepat beruban,_ makinya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, datangi saja, Ciel." Ucap Alois. "Jangan sampai kau diseret oleh _Count_ keruangannya." Pemuda blonde itu terkekeh geli. Sedikit hiburan, melihat sang majikan seringnya begitu antusias menggoda sahabatnya itu. Membuat Alois sedikit takjub dan menyadari, bahwa majikannya memiliki ketertarikan lebih pada Ciel. _'Tapi Ciel memang manis dan menggemaskan.' _Ucapnya dalam hati sembari mengulum senyum.

Ciel mengibaskan tangan–tidak peduli. "Katakan padanya kalau aku se–"

"Sekarang, Ciel." Suara berat nan lembut mengalun di penjuru dapur. Ciel tersentak dan segera membalikkan kembali tubuh mungilnya. Ditatapnya Maylene dan Alois yang berkumpul di sudut ruang–_sudah ku katakan jangan menolaknya_–sembari memandang Ciel dengan cengiran penuh simpati.

"Menolak, hmm?" Sebastian menyeringai.

Ciel mendecih, lalu memandang sinis sang Tuan yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Apa urusanmu, _Count_ Michaelis? Apa kau tidak lihat aku harus membersihkan setumpuk piring kotor ini? Ada Bard atau pekerja lain yang masih bisa kau suruh."

"Urusanku?" Sebelah alis hitam kelam itu naik, "Tentu saja ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Manis. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan yang lain."

"Penting?"

"Ya." Sebastian menahan senyum.

"Kupegang ucapanmu." Ciel melepaskan _apron_, dan dengan berat hati ia berjalan mengikuti Sebastian yang sudah dahulu menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Semoga berhasil, Ciel!" Maylene mengacungkan kepalannya.

"Jangan sampai _Count pedofil_ itu menggigitmu!" Kali ini Alois yang berbicara.

Gurauan usil kedua sahabatnya yang terdengar samar dibelakang membuatnya nyaris tersedak. _Mereka itu benar-benar berlebihan! _Rutuk Ciel. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat-cepat, tidak ingin mendengar ucapan aneh lain yang membuat wajahnya merona secara tidak langsung.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Ciel sesaat setelah memasuki ruang kerja sang majikan.

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk? Aku rasa ini akan sedikit menyita waktumu, Ciel." Ucap Sebastian lembut.

Ciel menarik kursi di hadapan Sebastian dan duduk dengan manis. Sepasang _cerulean _itu menatap pemiliki manik _ruby_ dengan penuh tanya.

Sebastian mengawali pembicaraan mereka dengan desah nafas panjang. Kali ini _ruby_-nya memandang Ciel lekat. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu bekerja disini lagi, besok."

Ciel tersentak. Sepasang mata indah miliknya membelalak lebar. "Tidak perlu bekerja? Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar, kau tidak perlu repot-repot bekerja disini lagi mulai besok, Ciel." Sebastian mengulangi kata-katanya.

"T-tapi?" Kedua tangan Ciel mengepal, namun kepalan itu mengendur, seiring pandangannya yang kini menuju kebawah. "Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" ucapnya lirih. Ia menaikkan kembali pandangannya, "Kumohon, aku minta maaf kalau aku berbuat kesalahan. Tapi aku benar-benar memohon padamu, _Count_, tolong jangan pecat aku. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini."

Suara serak itu membuat Sebastian tertegun. Sedetik kemudian tawa memenuhi ruangan yang sempat sunyi selama beberapa detik. "Hei, hei." Sebastian berdiri dan mendekati sosok mungil dihadapannya. Ia menundukkan tubuh jangkungnya, lalu membelai helaian _dark navy-blue _milik Ciel dengan lembut. "Siapa yang akan memecatmu, hmm?"

Ciel menatap pria tampan dihadapannya tidak mengerti. "Kau sendiri–tadi kau–"

"Aku mengatakan kau tidak perlu bekerja disini, bukan berarti aku memecatmu, Ciel." Sela Sebastian. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya suara Sebastian kembali memecah sunyi, "Atau mungkin, aku memang memecatmu. Tapi kau akan jauh lebih baik setelah ini."

Ciel menyentak tangan Sebastian. "Kau memecatku dan kau bilang aku akan jauh lebih baik?" Sepasang matanya menatap tajam Sebastian, "Kau tahu, aku bekerja disini untuk bertahan hidup. Kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan, Sebastian!" ucapnya gusar.

Sebastian yang agaknya terkejut mendengar namanya disebut langsung oleh Ciel menaikkan alis–heran. "Hei, aku belum–"

"Aku permisi!" Dengan satu gerakan kasar, Ciel membalikkan badan, berniat untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat disadari satu tangan menariknya kuat.

"Aku belum selesai!" Suara tegas Sebastian membuat Ciel terdiam. "Aku belum selesai berbicara, Ciel. Tolong setidaknya dengarkan aku sampai selesai." Suara berat itu melembut, seiring ditariknya tubuh mungil Ciel untuk duduk kembali.

Ciel menatap pria di hadapannya dalam diam, namun Sebastian tahu, _cerulean_ indah yang sangat ia puja itu sarat akan luka dan kecewa. "Maaf, sepertinya aku salah mengawali pembicaraan kita." Sambung Sebastian. Kali ini ia bersimpuh di depan Ciel dan memandangnya, "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tahu, kau sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini–_aku sangat tahu_. Kau tidak membuat kesalahan Ciel, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku."

Melihat Ciel sama sekali tidak merespon, Sebastian menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Aku memutuskan untuk membawamu pergi dari sini. Kau akan ikut denganku pergi ke Scotland."

"Scotland?" Ciel mengeryitkan kening. "Disini rumahku dan tempatku hidup. Aku tidak mau pergi dari Nottingham, apalagi dengan orang sepertimu." Tukas Ciel.

Sebastian menggeleng. "Tidak Ciel, kali ini kau harus ikut denganku." Tandasnya.

"Kau tidak berhak memaksaku, Sebastian!" seru Ciel.

Sebastian memegang erat kedua pundak bocah di depannya. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu!" Suara berat itu kembali mengalun tinggi. "Kumohon mengertilah, Ciel!" Sepasang _ruby_ Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan tajam. Kali ini ia sangat serius. Inilah masalah yang sangat memeras pikirannya sekian lama, dan ia tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!" desis Ciel tidak suka. Sungguh, Sebastian kali ini benar-benar sukses menjelma menjadi Sebastian yang sangat menyebalkan. Lupakan kalau ia pernah–sedikit–menyukai pria tampan itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu." Suara berat itu terdengar lirih. "Ijinkan aku menjelaskan semua padamu – semua yang tidak kau ketahui – setidaknya setelah kita sampai di Scotland. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menanggung kebutuhanmu."

Sebastian berpikir, mengatakan semuanya kepada Ciel sekarang hanya akan menambah kemurkaan dan depresi mendalam untuk pemuda manis itu. Tidak, ia tidak mau menyiksa sosok yang mulai membuatnya jatuh hati. Masalah ini hanya boleh membuat otaknya saja yang bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Dengar, Ciel." Sebastian meraih pipi pucat Ciel dan membelainya perlahan. "Aku punya alasan tersendiri mengapa aku memaksamu untuk ikut ke Scotland. Dan tentunya ini berkaitan denganmu. Mungkin aku belum bisa menceritakan padamu sekarang, tapi aku berjanji, aku akan menjelaskan sesampainya kita di Scotland. Kau mengerti, _kan_?"

Ciel tak bergeming. Untuk kesekian kali Sebastian membuang nafas resah. "Kau harus percaya padaku, aku tidak akan mencelakakan orang yang kusayangi, Ciel." Suara berat yang mengalun lirih tepat ditelinga sang pemuda manis itu membuat Ciel terperanjat. Tak ayal kedua pipi pucat itu mulai dihiasi semburat kemerahan.

"A-apa-apaan kau?! Mesum!" Sergah Ciel. Tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuh tegap Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia sadar, ucapannya tadi sedikit gila. Namun usia mereka yang terpaut empat belas tahun itu sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk memiliki dan melindungi pujaan hatinya. _Kepalang tanggung, dia sudah menjeratku dengan pesonanya,_ batin Sebastian seraya mengacak-acak rambut Ciel gemas.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tidak marah, Manis." Sepasang mata ruby itu menatap dengan penuh kehangatan. Senyum menawan melengkapi paras tampannya.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah tidak marah? Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan, _Count_ Michaelis!" gerutu Ciel. "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya," ucap Sebastian disela tawanya. "_Well_, aku sudah selesai. Dan aku harap setelah ini kau berkemas-kemas. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu langsung dirumah." Sang Count muda berdiri dan memunggungi Ciel, "Ah, dan tolong kau panggilkan Bard, Finnian, Alois dan Maylene untuk menghadapku setelah ini."

'_Eh?' _Pemuda manis yang hendak menarik gagang pintu itu segera membalikkan badan, "Darimana kau tau alamat rumahku?"

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, anak muda." Ujar Sebastian sembari mengulum senyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ciel pun terpana.

* * *

Dinginnya suhu pagi hari membuat Ciel Durless terus menerus mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. _'Padahal sudah menggunakan sarung tangan, tetap saja kedinginan'_ keluhnya dalam hati._ 'Salahkan_ Count_ sialan itu, menyuruhku bersiap pagi buta seperti ini. Bodohnya aku mau mengikuti kemauannya.' _

"Ciel!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh saat mendengar panggilan. "Finny? May–kalian?" Ciel menaikkan kedua alisnya. Takjub melihat keempat sahabatnya, dengan berbekalkan jaket tebal dan bungkusan ditangan, berlari menghampiri. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

"_Bocah!_" Bard mengacak rambut Ciel. "_Count_ memberi tahu kami bahwa kalian berdua akan melakukan perjalanan ke Scotland."

"B-betul. Dan kami kesini untuk mengantarkan ini padamu." Maylene menyerahkan dua bungkusan yang membuat Ciel mengerutkan kening.

"Apa ini?"

"Kami membawakan _apple pie, cornish pie_ dan tentunya _fish and chips _kesukaanmu." Ujar Alois. "Ciel, benarkah kau akan meninggalkan Nottingham?"

Ciel terdiam. Dipandangnya keempat sahabat baiknya dengan getir. "Yah, begitulah. Kalian sudah mendengar langsung dari _Count_."

"Ciel!" Finnian langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu."

"A-aku juga!" Maylene dan Alois turut memeluk Ciel. Kebersamaan yang dihabiskan sekian lama membuat mereka benar-benar tidak rela jika Ciel harus meninggalkan kota ini.

Bard mendesah, dan menepuk pundak kecil Ciel. "Kuharap kau menjaga dirimu, bocah." Ucapnya.

"_Yeah,_ tentu." Ciel tersenyum. Kelima orang itu menoleh tatkala mendengar derap langkah kaki kuda yang berjalan kearah mereka. Satu sosok tegap menghampiri ketika kereta kuda yang ber-cat hitam dan memiliki ukiran indah itu berhenti.

"_Bonjour, Count_ Michaelis." Kelima orang itu menundukkan kepala bersamaan.

Sebastian tersenyum. "_Bonjour, tout..._" Pandangannya mengarah pada Ciel, "Kau sudah siap?"

"Belum." Jawab Ciel. Sungguh, ia benar-benar belum merasa siap untuk meninggalkan rumahnya, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan kotanya. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin akan membawaku ke Scotland?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu." Sebastian mengacak helaian Ciel, "Snake, tolong kau bawa masuk barang-barang Ciel kedalam kereta!" perintahnya pada _coachman_. Sementara _coachman_ tersebut memasukkan barang-barang Ciel, Sebastian kembali memandang pemuda manis itu. "Kau yakin itu sudah cukup?"

"Apa perlu aku membawa rumahku?" Ciel balik bertanya.

Sebastian mengulum senyum. "_Well,_ baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo masuk, perjalanan kita sedikit memakan waktu, terlebih untuk sampai ke pelabuhan."

Baru saja Ciel akan melangkahkan kaki, Bard dan Alois menahan pundaknya.

"_Count,_ berjanjilah pada kami, kau akan menjaganya." Ucap Bard.

Sebastian terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak Alois dan Bard bergantian. "Pasti. Aku akan menjaganya, kalian tenang aja."

"Kami berharap padamu, _Count._" Alois memandang Ciel, "Ciel, berhati-hatilah. Kami akan menunggumu disini."

Ucapan sahabatnya membuat Ciel tersenyum tipis – sungguh ia akan sangat merindukan sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya. Diiringi Sebastian yang merengkuh pundaknya memasuki kereta kuda, Ciel kembali memandang keempat sahabatnya yang tengah melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kali.

'_Aku pasti akan menemui kalian kembali...'_

* * *

Kereta kuda itu perlahan melaju, membelah gumpalan salju yang menutupi ruas jalan. Tidak ada satupun, baik Sebastian maupun Ciel, yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya begitu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara berat Sebastian memecah sunyi.

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Sepasang mata indah itu terus pada tertuju pada pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela kaca. "Mereka."

"Mereka?" Sebastian menaikkan alis, "Maksudmu sahabat-sahabatmu?" Dilihatnya Ciel mengangguk tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun. Pria tampan itu tersenyum kecil. "Tenanglah Ciel, mereka akan baik-baik saja, aku jamin itu. Aku sudah meminta sahabatku, _Sir_ Lau, untuk menjaga resto itu."

Ciel, dalam keterdiaman, masih begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Bahkan_ apple pie_ yang sedari tadi dipegang masih utuh dalam genggamannya. Sampai akhirnya ia terkejut, begitu mendapati tangan dingin membelai pipinya perlahan.

"Kalau saja aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Ciel." Kata Sebastian lirih. Lantunan suara itu begitu menggelitik telinga Ciel. Mereka saling pandang untuk sesaat.

Rona merah langsung menghiasi wajah manis Ciel. Membuat Sebastian semakin kagum akan paras rupawan itu. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian terhenyak. _Haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini?_ Pria itu berdeham beberapa kali, sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali memandang Ciel. "Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku pada seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

Kini Sebastian ganti menolehkan wajahnya kesamping–lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. "Aku berjanji padanya untuk membawamu kembali Ciel. Disamping itu aku sudah tertarik denganmu sejak lama."

Ciel terkejut. Siapapun, tolong sadarkan dia sekarang. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Sebastian bicarakan. Janji? Seseorang? Sejak lama?_ Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

"Aku–tidak mengerti." Gumam Ciel.

"Belum waktunya, Ciel." Sebastian meraih sebelah tangan Ciel dan menggenggamnya erat, "Nanti–ada saat kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Siapa...orang yang kau maksud?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sebastian merasa kalut dalam penuturannya. "Dia–mereka... Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive, orangtuamu."

Ciel tersentak. Sepotong _apple pie_ yang malang terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya. Tubuh kecil itu menegang seketika mendengar nama yang sangat dirindukannya.

"_Mom... Dad... ?"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_"Words I couldn't say are spilling out into my hands. Whenever I turn the pages of the diary to my heart, I realize you were always there by my side..."_

* * *

_**to be continue...**_

* * *

A/n:_  
_

Chapter III update!

_Well_, senang rasanya ada yang bersedia me-review dan memberi masukan untuk saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reader semua yang sudah membaca fic ini. _Two thumbs up_ untuk kalian :)

balasan review untuk yang tidak login :

Sebby to Cieru : Terimakasih reviewnya. K-kurang mesra? *tepukjidatpakenampan* saya kurang tahu, tapi semoga chapter ini lebih terlihat 'mesra' dari sebelumnya. sekali lagi terimakasih :)

friz : Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Maaf sebelumnya untuk friz, tapi saya sudah menulis _Shounen-Ai_ dalam W_arnings_ paling atas, tentu mindset dari cerita saya adalah male x male. Sepertinya ini mengecewakan kamu, tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih dan menghargai atas review-nya :)

_Well_, tidak banyak kata lagi, apabila ada komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu... saya membuka pintu **Review** lebar-lebar untuk _reader _sekalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

-Faicentt


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Yana Toboso_

_Pair : Ciel Phantomhive – Sebastian Michaelis_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Shounen Ai, Shouta, AU, OOC, typo(s) – maybe_

* * *

Ambisi.

Di usia yang sangat belia, Sebastian Michaelis sudah memiliki ambisi yang besar dalam kehidupannya. Menjadi _Count_ muda yang mewarisi tanah bangsawan tampaknya tidak menghilangkan ambisi pemuda itu untuk menguasai ranah perdagangan.

Pengakuan.

Hanya itu yang menjadi target utamanya. Sebastian tampaknya begitu bersikeras untuk berkelana dari satu kota menuju kota lain hanya untuk menjalankan usahanya. Pemuda yang begitu antusias ini bahkan mengabaikan kegagalan dan cemooh yang kerap 'menyapa'nya tatkala berhadapan dengan sesama saudagar yang menguasai kota-kota tersebut. Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa para tuan tanah idiot tersebut hanya mengutamakan keuntungan tanpa memperlihatkan dan memikirkan kualitas serta usaha para pekerja mereka? Sekalipun ia masih muda–hal itu yang kerap kali menjadi bahan cemooh para tetua–namun setidaknya ia memiliki pikiran yang selangkah lebih maju daripada orang-orang tua kolot itu. Ia tidak ingin diakui hanya karena memiliki darah bangsawan, namun ia ingin diakui karena usaha yang diharapkan dapat memperbaiki sistem perdagangan 'kotor' Inggris kala itu.

"_Jangan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain yang ingin menghakimimu, Sebastian. Tapi dengarkanlah kata hatimu. Karena hatimu yang akan menuntun langkahmu, bukan perkataan mereka."_

Sebastian masih ingat benar perkataan itu, saat ia terus-menerus ditekan oleh para saudagar yang tampak tidak suka dengan usahanya. Perkataan seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi dan hormati selama ini. Perkataan yang membuatnya kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan, bahkan dapat terus 'berdiri tegap' hingga saat ini.

"_Earl Phantomhive..."_

Sang Earl tersenyum dan menatap lembut Sebastian muda. _"Dalam mengembangkan bisnis, antusiasme dan kerja keras memang diperlukan. Bagaimana kau dapat berpikir secara mendetail untuk kedepan, hal-hal sekecil apapun–bahkan menyangkut kesejahteraan pekerja. Namun diatas itu semua," _Masih terbayang dalam ingatan sang Michaelis, tangan hangat yang begitu menenangkan perasaannya menyentuh dada kirinya perlahan,_ "Disini. Hatimu. Bagaimana kau menggunakan hatimu untuk menjadi seseorang yang tegar dan bijak."_

Pemuda yang saat itu menginjak usia delapan belas tahun hanya dapat memandang wajah pria dewasa dihadapannya dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat._ "Apakah kau pernah merasakan kegagalan karena dijatuhkan orang lain–seperti yang aku alami, _Earl_?"_

Vincent Phantomhive menepuk pundak pemuda belia itu, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. _"Seseorang menjadi semakin 'matang' karena kegagalan dan traumatik yang pernah mereka alami. Dan hanya orang yang benar-benar bijak yang dapat menjadikan kegagalan itu menjadi sebuah batu pijakan untuk melompat lebih jauh."_

Sebastian terdiam. Benar, sangat benar ucapan itu. Ia tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena jatuh sekali. Sepasang mata _ruby_ tajam itu kembali menampakan sinarnya. _"Kau benar, _Earl_ Phantomhive,"_ akunya. _"Kesempatan itu masih akan datang. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa merealisasikan apa yang aku impikan."_

Dilihatnya senyum kembali mengembang diwajah sang _Earl_. Sebastian kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. _"Bodoh kalau aku sampai menutupi resiko. Justru dimana ada resiko, pasti ada kesempatan."_

Vincent Phantomhive kembali mendekati pemuda itu dengan satu tepukan di kepala. _"Benar, Sebastian." _Dipandangnya sepasang _ruby_ indah dihadapannya,_ "Kau tahu? Melihatmu, aku jadi merindukan puteraku."_

"_Pu...tera?"_ Pemuda tampan itu tertegun. Jadi selama ini ia mengikuti sang_ Earl_ menjelajah dari satu kota ke kota lain tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang menjadi panutannya itu sudah berkeluarga? Tampaknya begitu sulit dipercaya, mengingat wajah_ Earl _Phantomhive yang masih tampak begitu muda dimatanya.

Sang Earl tampak menahan gelak tawa. _"Sepertinya aku belum menceritakan kepadamu. Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang bayi, hmm–"_ tangan pucat itu tampak merogoh sesuatu dibalik _coat_ kelabu yang ia gunakan,_" –ah! Ini dia."_ Disodorkannya selembar foto yang disimpannya,_"Dia puteraku satu-satunya. Apakah dia tergolong manis untuk ukuran bayi laki-laki?"_ candanya.

Sebastian pun terpana!

**.**

"_Someday, the day when I find you will began. Until that day, I growing up and I'll go after this feelings. Maybe now, __I'm really still not in the habit of being brave enough to tell you how I'm feeling. But__  
__from here, I wished our eyes could have met just a little bit.__"_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**WINTER OF LOVE**

**Edinburgh ****—**** 1840**

Edinburgh, suatu kota yang terletak dipesisir timur Skotlandia. Kota kecil ini merupakan salah satu kota terbesar Skotlandia. Sesungguhnya di kota ini banyak terdapat bangunan-bangunan tua bergaya _rennaisance_ dan taman-taman hijau yang tertata cantik. Namun dimusim salju seperti sekarang, kota yang berpenduduk tidak lebih dari 300 ribu jiwa ini sama seperti kota lain pada musim salju, didominasi oleh serpihan putih yang menutupi ruas jalan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Ciel mendesah pelan. Sepasang _cerulean _indah itu memandang keluar dengan tidak bergairah–_pemandangan yang tidak menarik,_ menurutnya. Sebastian yang melihat keterdiaman Ciel selama perjalanan berlangsung, kembali menghela nafas. Perjalanan dari Nottingham menuju Edinburgh memakan waktu sekitar tiga belas jam. Bukan waktu yang sebentar, tentunya. Dan selama itu pula mereka harus berdiam sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ciel," Ucap Sebastian, berusaha memecah keheningan, "Kau lapar?"

Dilihatnya pemilik helaian _dark navy-blue_ itu menggeleng tanpa mengubah arah pandangnya. Lelah, Sebastian ikut memandang keluar jendela. "Kau tidak bosan berdiam seperti ini, _eh_?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mau menceritakan ada hubungan apa antara kau, _Dad_ dan _Mom_." Jawab Ciel sinis.

Sebastian memutar kedua bola _ruby_-nya. "Sudah kukatakan, aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu, setidaknya setelah kita sampai di penginapan."

Berhasil. Setidaknya kini sepasang mata indah itu mengarah kepadanya–walau tampak setengah hati. "Apa bedanya sekarang dan nanti, toh aku juga nantinya akan mendengarkan perkataanmu." ujar Ciel.

"Mungkin aku memang baru sebentar mengenalmu," jawab Sebastian santai, "Tapi aku tahu kau tergolong bocah labil, Ciel. Dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko bila kau tiba-tiba loncat dari kereta, ataupun mencekikku sampai aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi."

Bercanda, tentu saja. Namun itu lebih baik daripada hanya berdiam tanpa saling menyapa–itu sangat menjengahkan. Decak kesal dari pemuda manis dihadapannya membuat Sebastian tak urung mengulum senyum. Sepasang tangan besar miliknya terulur kearah Ciel dan membelai helaian lembut itu perlahan.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, Ciel, pasti." Ungkap pria itu lembut. Sepasang manik biru indah dihadapannya membuat Sebastian menahan diri untuk tidak mendekap dan menghirup aroma lembut bocah itu. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan dengan membuat Ciel ketakutan. Perlahan tapi pasti, itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

"Hei," panggil Sebastian pelan, "Coba kau lihat bangunan baru yang ada di sana."

Penasaran, Ciel mengikuti kemana jari telunjuk Sebastian mengarah. Sebuah bangunan bergaya _gothic _yang tinggi tampak menjulang kokoh. "Itu...apa?"

Sebastian tersenyum. "_Scott monumen_–setidaknya itu yang dikatakan penduduk disini. Monumen yang dibangun untuk memperingati Sir Walter Scott."

"Sir Walter Scott?"

Pria tampan itu mengangguk. "Dengar-dengar beliau adalah sastrawan terkemuka di kota ini."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ciel. Sepasang mata bulatnya tampak sedikit takjub melihat monumen yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 61 meter tersebut. Begitu tersedot dalam panorama menarik di luar, pemuda manis itu tidak menyadari bahwa tangan besar milik pria dihadapannya tengah menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya. Sepasang tangan milik Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive baru saja merapikan pakaian dari koper terakhir yang dimilikinya, ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk perlahan. Dengan langkah gontai – dingin dan lelah bercampur menjadi satu – ia melangkah kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Hei. Sudah selesai merapikan barangmu?" Sebastian tampak berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Baru saja aku memasukkannya kedalam lemari. Dan kurasa aku butuh sedikit istirahat, _Count._"

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "_Well_, aku tahu kau lelah. Tapi ikutlah denganku sebentar. Makan malam sudah siap, dan aku tidak akan pergi sebelum berhasil membujukmu untuk mengisi perut. Kau belum makan seharian ini, Ciel."

Pemuda bermata biru itu berdecak kesal. Tidak dipungkiri, ia memang lapar. Namun lelah tampaknya lebih menguasai tubuhnya saat ini. "Aku–"

"Tidak menerima penolakan, Ciel." Sela Sebastian. Digamitnya lengan kecil Ciel perlahan, lalu dituntunnya melangkah menuju ruang makan. "Setidaknya kau harus mengisi perutmu, walau hanya sedikit. Setelah itu kau boleh beristirahat sepuasnya."

Sedikit enggan, Ciel mengikuti kemana pria bertubuh jangkung itu menuntunnya. Dipandangnya deretan lukisan-lukisan antik yang berjejer di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewati._ 'Penginapan ini tampak tua, namun begitu bersih dan terawat.'_ pikir Ciel.

Sepasang maniknya mengarah keluar jendela yang terlewati. Rumah penginapan ini dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon pinus dan dinaungi pohon-pohon _plane_ yang berjajar. Gumpalan salju tampak sedikit menumpuk dihalaman luar–sepertinya belum dikeruk. Kalau Ciel tidak salah ingat, Sebastian tadi berkata bahwa pemilik penginapan ini adalah sepasang suami-istri berdarah Perancis. Tidak heran dengan beberapa aksen dari _furniture_ dalam penginapan ini memiliki corak Perancis yang ketara.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah hampir mendekati ruang makan. Sebuah tungku memenuhi sebagian besar satu dinding. Sementara ditengah-tengah lantai berubin itu terdapat meja makan dengan seorang wanita bertubuh gemuk yang tengah menggilas _pastry_ dengan gilingan kayu. Aroma keju cair yang berada diatas tungku tampak memenuhi penciuman keduanya, membuat kedua pemuda itu berusaha menelan liur. Wanita setengah abad itu mendongak dan tersenyum sewaktu mendapati tamu kehormatannya memasuki ruang makan.

"Ah, _Count_ Michaelis. Silahkan duduk. Kebetulan aku baru saja selesai memanaskan pai daging untuk kalian." Ucap wanita itu ramah.

"Terimakasih, _Madame._" Sahut Sebastian sembari tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya beralih kepada Ciel yang masih terdiam dibelakangnya. "Ciel, perkenalkan._ Madame_ Turner adalah pemilik penginapan ini. Dan ia juga merupakan kenalan lamaku saat berkunjung ke Scotland."

Wanita itu mengelap tangan pada celemeknya, kemudian berjalan mendekati kedua pemuda itu dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Selamat datang di penginapan kami,_ Count _Michaelis dan _Monsieur_ Phantomhive."

"Eh?" Sedikit salah tingkah, Ciel memandang Sebastian dan _Madame_ Turner bergantian. "Emm... ku-kurasa kau hanya perlu memanggilku Ciel, _Madame_." Ucapnya gugup.

"Tapi–"

"Turuti saja yang dia mau,_ Madame _Turner." Sela Sebastian mengulum senyum. "Well, ngomong-ngomong kami benar-benar lapar. Pai daging buatanmu selalu menggoda indera penciuman, _Madame._"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil sembari menuntun kedua tamunya menuju meja makan. "Tentu saja, _Count. _Ini special untuk kalian berdua." Pandangan ramah itu mengarah kepada Ciel, "Semoga kau suka pai daging buatanku, Ciel."

"Dan kau tidak akan bisa untuk tidak menambah." Cetus Sebastian yang memancing gelak sang pemilik penginapan.

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis. Diraihnya piring datar yang berisi pai daging itu dan dipotongnya kecil-kecil. Begitu satu suapan pertama, Ciel terdiam. _Sebastian benar, pai ini benar-benar lezat_, pikir Ciel dalam hati. Begitu lahapnya pemuda manis itu makan, sampai tidak sadar sepasang _ruby_ memandangnya dengan tatapan lembutnya.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive membuka tirai jendela kamar penginapannya perlahan. Cahaya lampu di luar yang sedikit redup menerangi gumpalan salju yang menumpuk didepan kamarnya. Dengan perlahan tangan pucatnya mengusap jendela kaca itu perlahan–berusaha menghapus titik-titik air yang menutupi permukaan kaca.

Baru saja ia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas meja lampu disamping jendela, saat didengarnya suara ketukan lembut dipintu.

"Ciel, kau sudah tidur?"

Sepasang bola mata biru itu menengok kepintu sejenak, memastikan suara itu adalah suara orang yang dikenalnya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. "Masuklah, _Count_."

Sebastian membuka pintu perlahan, matanya mengecil saat berusaha melihat sosok bertubuh mungil yang terlihat samar oleh bayangan. "Kau belum tidur?" ulangnya.

Ciel menggeleng–sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa Sebastian tidak bisa melihatnya secara jelas. "Aku belum mengantuk. Udara begitu dingin."

Perlahan tubuh jangkung sang Count mendekat. Kini mata biru indah itu dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas. Pria tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Sekilas ia melirik sehelai selimut yang melingkupi tubuh mungil dihadapannya. "Kau membutuhkan selimut lebih?"

Kembali Ciel menggeleng. "Ini cukup. Aku hanya...belum dapat tidur." Ungkapnya jujur. Sepasang mata _cerulean_ itu tetap memandang keluar jendela, membuat Sebastian bertanya dalam hati–_apa menariknya gumpalan putih yang terlihat begitu membosankan itu?_

Pria bertubuh tegap itu merapatkan piyamanya, sebelum akhirnya terduduk di kasur–memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Ciel. "Kau suka salju?" tanyanya–berusaha mencari topik.

"Tidak." Jawab Ciel. "Mereka terlihat begitu...dingin." suara lirih itu mengalun perlahan.

Sebastian kembali tersenyum. _'Begitupula kau,'_ ungkapnya dalam hati. "_Yeah,_ dimana-mana salju memang dingin, Ciel. Tapi aku pernah merasakan yang lebih dingin dari ini. Dan itu membuatku hampir terserang _hipotermia_–pengalaman buruk yang pernah aku alami."

Kini perhatian Ciel teralihkan. Sepasang alis miliknya bertaut–terlihat heran. Sebelum ia bertanya, Sebastian kembali melanjutkan. "Barrow, kota baru di Alaska. Pertama aku tiba disana, aku hanya bisa berdiam dikamar, bahkan menggerakkan tubuhku saja aku tidak bisa. Suhu disana mencapai minus 39⁰C – dan kau tahu, itu sangat mengerikan, Ciel."

"Kau serius? Maksudku, itu bukan lagi mengerikan, _Count_. Itu sama saja mengadu nyawa. Aku tidak percaya kau masih hidup dan lolos dari _hipotermia_." Ucap Ciel dengan wajah tidak percaya. Sebastian tergelak dibuatnya.

"_Yeah_, kau benar. Tapi sungguh menyenangkan berada disana. Itu pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di benua Amerika, dan disanalah aku menemukan banyak pengalaman berharga." Sepasang bola _ruby_ itu memandang keluar jendela, sedikit menikmati serpihan salju yang mulai turun perlahan diluar. Cahaya remang lampu membuat serpihan-serpihan putih yang dingin itu terlihat berkilau cantik.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan disana." Gumam Ciel pelan.

Sebastian menoleh. Bibir tipis miliknya menyunggingkan senyum. "Tentu. Disana aku banyak belajar bagaimana mengelola bisnis dan usaha perdagangan. Aku juga mendapat kesempatan untuk berburu burung hantu salju bersama beberapa teman disana." Ia melirik sepasang _cerulean_ yang kini tampak begitu tertarik, "Dan juga kami–aku dan beberapa kenalanku–memergoki sekumpulan imigran gelap yang berburu paus secara ilegal. Itu pertama kalinya kami membuat keributan di kota itu. Tapi jujur, itu sangat mengasyikkan, Ciel. Kapan lagi kau bisa memperoleh pengalaman di kota lain, yang bahkan baru kau kunjungi?"

Didengarnya Ciel menghela napas panjang. "_Haah_–aku benar-benar iri denganmu, _Count_. Sepertinya masa mudamu benar-benar berwarna. Menjelajah dari kota ke kota, bahkan luar benua. Dan pengalaman yang kau dapatpun benar-benar mengasyikkan."

Pria tampan dihadapannya tergelak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak pelan helaian _dark navy-blue_ itu dengan gemas. "Kau juga bisa, Ciel. Sama seperti—" Bibir Sebastian terdiam.

—_nya_. Lanjut Sebastian dalam hati. Tuhan, apakah ia harus menceritakannya sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Ciel mengira dia seorang pembohong? _Stalker_? Atau yang lebih buruk dari itu–Ciel akan marah dan tidak mempercayainya lagi? Sepasang _ruby_ tajam itu meredup dan memandang wajah manis dihadapannya sendu.

"Seperti?" Ciel menaikkan alis. "Bicaralah yang jelas, _Count_. Dan–dan apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Jangan membuatku penasaran seperti itu."

"Maaf." Ucap Sebastian pelan. Kembali ia memandang jendela, berusaha menyusun kembali kata-kata.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan tadi? Kau sama sekali belum menyelesaikan ceritamu." Sergah Ciel tidak sabar.

"_Well_, disana, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Seorang penjelajah, pebisnis bijak yang kukagumi, seseorang yang mengajariku banyak hal tentang kehidupan–tidak hanya bisnis, tentunya. Awal kami bertemu, aku merasakan aura yang aneh pada dirinya. Berbeda dengan saudagar senior yang hanya memandang sebelah mata padaku, beliau begitu tertarik untuk _sharing_ dan bahkan terang-terangan mendukung usahaku."

"Apakah dulu kau dibenci?" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya perlahan. _Tidak heran,_ pikir Ciel._ Terkadang Sebastian bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan,_ keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hmm..agak sulit menjelaskannya." Sebastian memegang dagunya–sedikit berpikir. "Tentunya, saat kau sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses, dan ada orang baru dengan karir yang menjanjikan, kebanyakan orang akan menganggap itu sebagai persaingan." Ia menghela nafas perlahan, "Dan persaingan saat itu begitu kotor, Ciel."

"Sungguh tidak dewasa. Apa itu yang disebut senior?" tukas Ciel.

Sang Count muda itu tersenyum. "Begitulah hidup Ciel. Ada saatnya dimana kau akan dijatuhkan, namun ada saatnya kau akan kembali bangkit. Dan itulah yang kulakukan. Kembali bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Saat itu aku benar-benar berambisi, mereka tidak akan semudah itu menghancurkan karir yang mati-matian kubuat."

Ciel menatap Sebastian takjub. Sungguh, ini baru pertama kalinya ia merasa desiran hangat merambat diwajahnya. Memang, ia tahu Sebastian adalah seorang yang kaya dan disegani. Namun baru kali ini ia paham, Sebastian bukan orang yang hanya mengandalkan statusnya sebagai keluarga bangsawan Inggris. Ia benar-benar memulai segalanya dari nol. Perlahan, gambaran Sebastian di benak Ciel mulai berubah. Rasa kagum tidak dapat dipungkirinya lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menjadi kuat, tanpa sosok yang menjadi idolaku." Sambung Sebastian.

Ciel memandang ruby itu dengan seksama. "Orang itu...orang yang kau temui pertama kali saat di Barrow?"

Dilihatnya Sebastian mengangguk. "Benar. Saat itu, akhir tahun pertama di Barrow, karirku yang mulai menanjak di hancurkan perlahan oleh saingan bisnis yang kupikir adalah partner yang baik. Saat itu aku masih terlalu awam untuk menyadari kelicikan orang lain dalam mengembangkan usahanya. Disaat aku 'jatuh' itulah, ia menyadarkanku dan membawaku untuk bangkit secara perlahan. Dia mulai membawaku untuk ikut serta dalam 'petualangan'nya, mengemban bisnis dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Mengajariku bagaimana melihat peluang dan potensi yang ada."

"Kau terdengar begitu mengaguminya,_ Count._" Ujar Ciel.

"Tentu, Ciel. Tentu. Aku sangat mengagumi beliau sebagai _ayah_ku yang kedua." Sepasang _ruby_ itu mulai menampakkan kembali bias hangatnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang itu? Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Wajah pucat itu terlihat sedikit memerah–malu. "_Well_, siapa tahu ia akan mengajakku berpetualang juga. Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan pengalamanmu, _Count_." Ucapnya lirih. "Aku juga ingin sukses seperti mu."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Seperti yang ku bilang tadi, Ciel. Kau bisa, karena kau mengenalnya dengan baik. Aku yakin kau bisa mengikuti jejaknya."

Ciel mengerutkan kening. _'Beliau?'_

Tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang menghiasi paras tampannya, Sebastian kembali mengusap helaian rambut Ciel lembut, "Phantomhive. Vincent Phantomhive, orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi pahlawanku."

Seketika tubuh kecil itu menegang, melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jadi orang itu... _Dad?_"

* * *

_**to be continue...**_

* * *

A/n :

Chapter IV updated.

Well, saya tahu pemutusan ceritanya 'mungkin' kurang tepat. Tolong jangan gantung saya *nundukin kepala* Dan lagi, saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Pekerjaan saya bener-bener menyita waktu, dan sebenarnya _feel_ saya untuk nulis belum terlalu pulih, jadi maaf juga untuk alur kali ini kalo agak ngaco *nyengir unta*

Balasan un-log reviewer :

Sebby to Cieru : Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. ini sudah update, semoga berkenan :)

Arabesque : Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. ciel emang nggemesin *gigitgigit tangan*

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah review, memberi masukan dan saran. Saya senang atas apresiasi teman-teman semua :3

_Well_, tidak banyak kata lagi, apabila ada komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu... saya membuka pintu **Review** lebar-lebar untuk _reader _sekalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

-Faicentt


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Yana Toboso_

_Pair : Ciel Phantomhive – Sebastian Michaelis_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Shounen Ai, Shouta, AU, OOC_

* * *

Sungguh, Ciel tidak habis mengerti. Bagaimana bisa ia, yang notabene adalah seorang yang keras kepala dan kurang dapat mempercayai perkataan orang lain, kini tampak begitu menurut pada sosok tampan yang sekarang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. _Karena sosok itu yang mengetahui tentang Dad dan Mom kah? Atau...?_ Pemuda manis itu bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menebak hatinya sendiri.

Sekian tahun kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tanpa jejak, kehilangan sang bibi yang sudah mengurusnya sejak lama, bekerja keras untuk bertahan hidup, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang terlihat tegar dan kuat—berusaha menutupi rasa sepi dan lelah yang kerap menderanya malam hari. Memang, adanya Bardroy, Meirin dan Finnian cukup mengisi hari-harinya dan membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian. Namun tetap saja, rasanya begitu..._kosong_.

Setidaknya semua sedikit berubah begitu _Count_ Sebastian Michaelis, yang ternyata adalah _owner_ di restoran tempatnya bekerja, datang dan mengganggu ketenangannya. _Mengganggu?_ Ciel mendengus geli. Ya, sosok itu benar-benar pengganggu yang mahir. Bahkan ia mampu membuat sang pemuda tidak bisa membantah ucapannya sama sekali. Terlebih kalimat-kalimatnya yang terkadang membuat Phantomhive kecil itu berdecak kesal, bahkan melontarkan kata-kata penuh amarah yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh anak seumurannya. Benar-benar mengesalkan, bukan? Apalagi, semua itu hanya ditanggapi dengan seringai mesum milik sang _Count_ muda. Demi Tuhan, mengapa ada orang seperti Michaelis di dunia ini?

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kereta kudanya, _Madame_?" Suara berat Sebastian mengalun di telinga pemuda manis itu, membuatnya mengintip sejenak pada tubuh tegap yang tengah merapatkan _overcoat_ hitam miliknya diruang makan.

"Tentu, _Count_ Michaelis. Semua barang milikmu dan Ciel sudah kami masukkan kedalam kereta." Jawab _Madame_ Turner dengan nada sopan.

Ciel tersenyum kecut. Bahkan orang se-menyebalkan Sebastian tampak begitu dihormati, sekalipun ia bukan penduduk asli di kota ini. Apa mereka belum mengetahui sifat Sebastian yang menjengkelkan itu? _Ah_, Ciel lupa. Sebastian adalah sosok idaman yang terkenal dengan perhatian dan ketegasannya dalam bersosialisasi, dan hanya akan bersikap usil jika berhadapan dengannya. _Hell, yeah. Memang kurang ajar Count muda satu itu_, rutuk Ciel dalam hati.

"Terimakasih _Madame_. _Well_, kau benar-benar pengertian." Ucapan lembut yang kembali keluar dari mulut Michaelis muda membuat sang _Madame_ tak urung tersipu.

Pemuda dengan sepasang _cerulean_ itu kembali mendengus, tatkala melihat aura hangat yang dipancarkan Sebastian. Namun sedetik kemudian, tanpa bisa dicegahnya, pipi pucat miliknya memunculkan semburat kemerahan. _'Sebastian tidak sepenuhnya buruk,'_ pikirnya. Sekilas, ia kembali mengingat malam yang lalu, dimana ia menangis dalam pelukan hangat Sebastian saat mendengar nama _Dad_ dan _Mom_-nya. Malam dimana ia benar-benar terlihat rapuh dihadapan pria tampan itu. Malam dimana ia seakan merasakan sentuhan sang ayah, disaat Sebastian merengkuhnya dengan penuh sayang. Entah mengapa, ia benar-benar merasa begitu...dicintai—_mungkin_?

"Emm, _Count_. Kau yakin akan pergi kesana? Bagaimana bila kau bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi?"

Sepasang alis Ciel berkerut tatkala mendengar suara rendah sang _Madame_ yang sepertinya membicarakan seseorang dengan nada yang begitu hati-hati. _Gadis itu?_

Tampak dilihatnya sekilas wajah Sebastian menegang, namun kembali rileks. Membuat Ciel salut, pengendalian ekspresi pria itu memang benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Itu bukan fokusku saat ini, _Madame_. Tentu aku tidak berharap akan bertemu dengannya. Namun kalau itu benar-benar terjadi_—_" Sebastian mengeratkan sepasang _black gloves_ miliknya dengan senyum dingin,"_ —_aku harus menghadapinya bukan?"

_Madame_ Turner tersenyum kecil sembari memberikan sekotak bekal hangat pada _Count_ muda kesayangannya itu. "Kau benar, _Count_. Pria sejati tidak akan pernah melarikan diri."

"Pria sejati tidak pernah melarikan diri," ulang Sebastian. Sepasang matanya kembali memunculkan bias hangat. "Entah mengapa aku seperti melihat sosok Ibu padamu, _Madame_." Ucapan itu tak urung membuat wanita paruh baya itu tergelak. "Lagipula itu masa lalu. Ada yang lebih penting daripada sekadar bernostalgia dengan masa lalu." Suara lirih itu membuat Ciel semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding tempatnya bersandar. "Lagipula aku_—_"

Pemuda manis itu tanpa sadar mencengkeram _sweater_ biru tuanya dengan erat, berharap Sebastian meneruskan kata-katanya_. Lagipula...lagipula apa? Apakah Sebastian sudah memiliki kekasih? Apakah gadis itu adalah masa lalu Sebastian?_ Oh ayolah, ia sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang sangat ingin tahu mengenai orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa, ia sangat ingin mengetahui pria dewasa itu lebih dalam. Membuatnya berharap cemas dan merasakan perih disaat yang bersamaan, menyangkut pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja didengarnya.

"—aku rasa itu tidak penting." Sepasang _ruby_ tajam melirik dinding yang berada dibelakangnya. "Keluarlah Ciel, aku tahu kau disitu."

Tersentak, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu memundurkan langkahnya perlahan._ Bagaimana mungkin Sebastian bisa mengetahui keberadaannya?_

"Ciel?" Panggil Sebastian kembali. "Kita harus berangkat. Semuanya sudah siap."

Tidak ingin diseret pria itu_—_kebiasaan buruk Sebastian disaat Ciel ingin menolak keinginannya_—_ia segera melangkahkan kaki memasuki dapurnya.

"_Well, emm_...kau memanggilku?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kurasa kau mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, Ciel." Sebastian menanggapinya dengan senyum. Ia menghela napas perlahan, sebelum akhirnya _memandang_ Madame Turner yang sedikit terkejut melihat aksi-reaksi keduanya. "Kalau begitu, _Madame_, kurasa kami harus berangkat sekarang. Kalau urusan kami sudah selesai disana, kami akan kembali."

"Ah, tentu _Count_ Michaelis. Semoga perjalanan anda berdua lancar sampai tujuan."

Setelah membalas dengan satu senyuman, Sebastian berbalik dan menggamit tangan pucat yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau siap?"

Ciel sedikit menelengkan kepalanya_—_entah mengapa ekspresi pria itu membuatnya ragu kali ini. "_Yeah_, kurasa mau tidak mau aku harus siap bukan?"

Dengan lembut, pria jangkung itu membelai helaian _dark navy-blue _milik Ciel perlahan. "Kalau begitu sekarang kita berangkat—" Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Ciel,"_—untuk menemui kedua orangtuamu.__"_ Lanjutnya lirih_._

**.**

_"__Since when, your laughter become so distant? __  
__The end of joy is a thing that comes too soon. For the sake of returning your smile, I won't stop to try.__  
__For many times, I won't stop to pray. __  
__Even beyond how many nights, __t__his wish shall come true until one day"_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**WINTER OF LOVE**

**Edinburgh — 1840**

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Satu sosok tampak acuh memperhatikan panorama salju diluar kereta, sedangkan yang satu tampak menyibukkan diri dengan lembaran koran pagi yang dibawanya dari penginapan. Suara derap langkah kuda yang sedari tadi mengisi indera pendengaran si pemilik manik _cerulean_ itu membuatnya sedikit jengah. Ia menghela napas perlahan, sebelum akhirnya melirik pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau mengajakku pergi menemui _Dad_ dan _Mom_, tanpa membiarkanku mengetahui bagaimana kondisi mereka."

Pandangan Sebastian sedikit teralihkan dengan ucapan pemuda manis itu. "Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Ciel."

Phantomhive muda itu mendesah, dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada serpihan salju yang turun perlahan. "Kau hanya bercerita bahwa ada orang yang ingin membuangku, hanya untuk mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga Phantomhive. Apakah kau tidak membiarkanku untuk mengetahui lebih jauh dari itu? Aku rasa aku berhak tahu lebih banyak, bagaimanapun juga ini menyangkut keluargaku, _Count_."

Sebastian melebarkan sepasang _ruby-_nya. Hei, ia salah dengar atau memang pemuda kesayangannya itu melontarkan begitu banyak kalimat? "Benarkah itu kau, Ciel?"

Kening mulus milik Ciel berkerut, menandakan ia tidak paham dengan pemikiran pria tampan itu.

"Kau baru saja mengoceh panjang lebar, seperti bukan Ciel saja." Seringai kecil tertangkap jelas dimata Ciel, membuat pemuda itu tak urung berkedut kesal. Ia memilih untuk mendesah pendek sebagai tanggapannya.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Dilipatnya koran itu dan diletakkan dipangkuannya. Sepasang _ruby_ tajam miliknya kini ikut memandang keluar jendela. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Ciel menoleh, memandang sang _Count_ dengan tatapan dingin, "Semuanya. Mulai dari awal, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal _Dad_ dan _Mom_. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang keluarga Phantomhive, tentang perebutan alih perusahaan."

Pria dengan manik _ruby_ itu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan,"Kau sudah tahu, bagaimana aku bertemu dengan _Earl_ Phantomhive." Dilihatnya sekilas Ciel mengangguk pelan, "Aku banyak belajar darinya, mengikuti beliau dari kota satu ke kota lain, dari satu negara ke negara lain. Kau juga pasti tahu, berkat beliau-lah aku dapat bangkit dari keterpurukanku, setelah seseorang mencoba menghancurkan karir yang mati-matian aku bangun."

"Lalu?"

Sang Michaelis memandang sepasang _cerulean_ dihadapannya. "Orang itu, orang yang menghancurkanku adalah orang yang sama, yang sengaja ingin membuangmu untuk memperoleh kekuasaan milik Phantomhive."

Ciel terperanjat. Seketika tubuh kurus miliknya menegang, sepasang tangan pucat itu tanpa sadar terkepal erat.

"_Earl_ Phantomhive tahu bahwa _orang itu_ memiliki dendam padaku yang dekat dengannya. Beliau tahu bahwa _orang itu_ tidak menyukai keberhasilanku karena dukungan darinya. Bahkan, beliau tahu, bahwa _orang itu_ sangat membenci kehadiranmu, yang adalah ahli waris satu-satunya keluarga Phantomhive."

Sadar bahwa wajah manis dihadapannya mulai memancarkan aura kebencian, Sebastian tersenyum kecil, "Beliau tahu—tahu semua kebusukan itu. Tapi apakah kau bisa menebak apa yang justru beliau katakan?"

Sepasang mata biru yang menyala tajam membuat membuat sang _Count_ tidak tahan untuk mengacak rambut itu dengan gemas, "Dendam akan menghancurkan segalanya. Menghancurkan masa depanmu, menghancurkan relasimu, bahkan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri. Hadapi dengan kepala dingin, jangan pernah memutuskan hal yang justru akan menjadi lubang dimasa depanmu kelak."

Sebastian kembali tersenyum, saat melihat tubuh kecil itu perlahan kembali tenang. "Itu yang aku kagumi dari beliau, Ciel. Tidak semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang begitu hebat sepertinya. Waktu itu aku memang tidak begitu memahami perkataannya—_well_, siapa _sih_ yang bisa memaafkan orang yang ingin menghancurkan kita? Namun saat ini aku mengerti, lambat laun semua kesabaran pasti akan membuahkan hasil. Memang tidak secepat yang kita harapkan, tapi kebenaran akan terungkap." Dipandangnya mata biru yang sangat ia kagumi itu dengan intens, "_Earl_ dan _Countess_ begitu mencintaimu, Ciel."

Ciel menunduk, begitu merasakan perih dan panas di matanya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu itu." Ucapnya lirih. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka, mereka tega melakukan ini padaku, pada _Dad_ dan _Mom_. Aku tidak butuh kekuasaan, aku hanya butuh kehangatan yang selalu diberikan oleh _Dad_ dan _Mom_ kepadaku. Apakah aku salah? Apa aku salah mengharapkan itu, _Count_? Kenapa _Dad_ tidak memberikan saja kekuasaan pada mereka, dan membiarkanku hidup bersamanya? Mengapa ia justru menjauhkanku?"

Miris. Itu yang dirasakan Sebastian. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melihat pemuda kesayangannya itu merasa tersakiti. Perlahan, digenggamnya tangan pucat itu dengan erat, "Tidak Ciel, kau sama sekali tidak salah. Hanya saja—" Sebastian terdiam, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat, "—mungkin bagi _Earl_ keselamatanmu adalah hal yang terpenting. Orang itu tidak akan tinggal diam, kalau kau masih hidup. Kau tahu, _Earl_ Phantomhive tidak ingin ada pemberitaan negatif di media mengenai hancurnya hubungan kekerabatan keluarga besarnya. Karena bagi _Earl_, keluarga adalah hubungan relasi yang wajib dipertahankan. Karena itu jugalah, ia menitipkanmu pada _Madame_ Durless—kenalannya saat berada di Nottingham."

Ciel tersentak. "Tunggu dulu, kau bilang tadi kerabat? Apa maksudmu, orang yang ingin menghancurkan kita, adalah orang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku?"

Sedikit ragu antara menjawab atau membiarkannya begitu saja, Sebastian memilih untuk mengangguk. "Ya. Mereka adalah Paman dan Bibi-mu, Ciel. _Viscount_ Ash Landers. Adik dari Earl Phantomhive."

"Paman dan Bibi?" Ciel mendengus sinis. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Paman dan Bibinya begitu tega melakukan hal kejam seperti ini. Sepasang mata itu kembali bersinar marah. "Mereka tidak pantas disebut Paman dan Bibi. Aku bahkan tidak menganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku. Bagiku Bibi Ann adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, setelah aku kehilangan orangtuaku." Ujarnya dingin.

"_My, my._" Sebastian menghembuskan napas yang sempat tertahan, "Itulah kenyataan Ciel. Mungkin kau beranggapan begitu, namun tidak untuk _Earl_. Baginya, baik kau, anak semata wayangnya, maupun _Viscount_ yang notabene adalah adik kandungnya, adalah orang-orang yang menjadi prioritasnya."

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan _Dad_." Suara dingin itu mengalun lirih ditelinga Sebastian.

"Begitupun aku, Ciel. Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu, untuk memperjelas semuanya. Bahwa keturunan Phantomhive masih ada, dan menghentikan _Viscount_ Landers yang dapat menghancurkan semua yang sudah ayahmu rintis dengan susah payah."

"Aku tidak butuh kekuasaan, Sebastian!" Ciel meninggikan suaranya. Wajah pucat miliknya memerah menahan amarah. "Aku tidak butuh kekayaan Phantomhive. Biar saja mereka mengambil semuanya, aku tidak peduli. Setelah ini, aku hanya ingin _Mom_ dan _Dad_ disampingku. Hanya itu. Bisakah aku mendapatkannya, Sebastian?"

Sebastian yang terkejut, melepas genggamannya pada tangan kecil dihadapannya perlahan. Merasa bersalah karena ada satu hal yang masih ia tutupi. Takut menambah goresan yang lebih panjang kedalam hati pemilik _cerulean_ indah itu. Paras tampannya meredup, menunjukkan rasa penyesalan. "Entahlah, mungkin bisa kita pikirkan—"

—_nanti._" Lanjut Sebastian dalam hati, seiring terlihatnya rumah-rumah kecil yang berjejer rapi diseberang jalan. Suatu tempat dimana Ciel akan mengetahui semuanya.

* * *

Hamparan putih tampak menutupi atap-atap jajaran rumah sederhana didesa itu. Terlihat sedikit lelehan salju yang menuruni atap akibat terkena kepulan asap dari cerobong tungku di masing-masing rumah tersebut. Melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalutkan _boot_ tebal, Ciel memandang desa kecil yang tampak asing dimatanya.

"Cramond Mill, desa kecil di Edinburgh. Disini cukup nyaman dan menenangkan, seperti yang kau lihat." Jelas Sebastian tanpa diminta. "Penduduknya begitu ramah, dan suasananya masih begitu natural."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil sembari mengeratkan jemari pada tangan mungil disebelahnya. "Kau menyukainya? Ini berbeda dengan West Bridgford yang begitu menjemukan dan memiliki udara yang kotor."

"Mungkin." Sahut Ciel seadanya. "Apakah ini merupakan daerah jajahanmu juga, _Count_?"

Tawa hangat meluncur dari bibir Sebastian. "Oh ayolah Ciel. Kau berkata seolah aku kolonial atau semacamnya. Aku sedikit tersinggung, kau tahu?"

Ciel mendengus. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa tersinggung. Sedikit iri, sepertinya kau banyak mengetahui daerah-daerah seperti ini. Sebenarnya kau ini pengembara atau pengusaha, _huh_?"

"Dua-duanya, mungkin?" jawab sang _Count_ geli. Masih menggenggam tangan kecil itu, Sebastian menuntunnya menuju salah satu penginapan kecil yang ada didesa.

"Kita menginap lagi?" tanya Ciel sesudah Sebastian berbicara dengan pemilik penginapan.

"Mungkin, jika diperlukan. Untuk sementara aku hanya menitipkan barang. Dan–_oh_," Ia memandang pria tua disampingnya,"Ciel, perkenalkan. Ini Tuan Tanaka, kenalan lamaku, pemilik penginapan disini."

Ciel menghela napas._ Kadang aku merasa dia itu kolonial, dengan daerah jajahan dimana saja,_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Jadi ini pemuda manis yang kau ceritakan dalam suratmu, _Count_ Michaelis?" ucap sang pemilik penginapan dengan nada ramah.

"Benar, Tuan Tanaka. Saya ingin mengajaknya ketempat _itu_. Jadi maaf, kalau merepotkan untuk beberapa saat." Jawab Sebastian sembari tersenyum tipis.

Pria tua itu mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti kalimat yang tersirat dibalik ucapan Michaelis muda itu. Sepasang mata yang sudah sedikit rabun miliknya memandang Ciel dengan lembut. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Apakah perlu diantar?" tawarnya.

Sebastian menggeleng pelan. "Ah, tidak perlu, Tuan. Selain merepotkan anda, saya rasa kali ini kami membutuhkan sedikit _privacy_."

Ciel mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan mereka itu? Bukankah ia kesini untuk bertemu kedua orangtuanya? Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang janggal begitu melihat sepasang mata _ruby_ itu seakan menyimpan sesuatu. Pemikiran Ciel terpecah saat ia merasa tangannya kembali diraih oleh Sebastian.

"Ayo Ciel, kita pergi sekarang."

Ciel mengikuti begitu saja sosok yang saat ini berada didepannya, tanpa berani menatap kebelakang. Namun ia menyadari, sepasang mata dibelakangnya kini menatapnya sendu.

* * *

Dan disinilah ia berdiri. Berbeda dengan gumpalan salju yang menutupi sebagian besar permukaan desa itu, justru ditempat ini bunga _barf_ tumbuh dengan eloknya. Warna putih dan ungu dengan serpihan-serpihan salju menutupi beberapa ruas tanah tempat mereka berdiri, membuat nuansa indah yang seharusnya menenangkan mata.

Ya seharusnya. Namun tidak bagi Ciel. Ia tidak begitu mempedulikan keindahan alam itu. Mata indahnya hanya terfokus pada satu batu dihadapannya.

**Rest in Peace, Vincent & Rachel Phantomhive – 1832.**

"Apa maksudnya semua ini, _Count_?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari batu ukir besar dihadapannya.

Sebastian terdiam sesaat, tanpa berani memandang wajah pucat itu.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku, _Count_." Suara serak itu membuat sang Count menghela napas berat.

"Ini makam kedua orang tuamu, Ciel." Rasanya ia sedikit enggan memulai pembicaraan ini. "_Earl_ dan _Countess_, mereka sudah lama tiada. Dua tahun setelah mereka menyembunyikanmu dari _Viscount_, mereka berusaha mencarimu dan _Madame_ Durless. Namun mereka mendapatkan kecelakaan saat berhasil mengetahui kau berada di Nottingham. Dan aku yang membawa mereka kesini, ketempat dimana _Earl_ dan _Countess_ ingin membawamu kembali kepelukan mereka. Tempat yang sangat mereka sukai. Karena mereka berharap, dengan suasana desa yang begitu menenangkan ini, mereka bisa kembali bersamamu, memulai segalanya kembali dari awal."

"Bohong. Kau bohong." Sebastian hanya memejamkan mata mendengarkan suara lemah itu, nuraninya sedikit memberontak, tidak ingin mendengarkan lebih jauh. "Katakan padaku kalau kau hanya bercanda, _Count_!"

"Ciel," Ia mencoba menekan emosinya, "Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda kali ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadamu yang sebenarnya—itu yang ingin kau ketahui, bukan?"

"Pendusta!" Pemuda itu semakin terlihat menahan amarah, dengan lelehan yang mulai merebak disudut matanya. "Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan membawaku menemui _Mom_ dan _Dad_, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengajakku untuk melihat bongkahan batu? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Sebastian!" ujarnya gusar.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Ciel!" Kini Sebastian sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Ini sama sekali bukan lelucon, dan aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda."

Dilihatnya tubuh ringkih itu mengigil hebat, membuat Sebastian menurunkan nada suaranya, "Maaf Ciel, aku memang mengajakmu untuk menemui kedua orangtuamu, menemui mereka yang sudah tiada...disini. Aku ingin mereka mengetahui, bahwa putera kesayangan mereka baik-baik saja." Tanpa pikir panjang ia merengkuh tubuh yang merosot ketanah itu dalam dekapannya. Diciumnya puncak helaian itu berkali-kali, sembari mengucapkan kata maaf tiada henti.

* * *

___When you feel like being quiet, I will be here.__  
__When you need to speak your mind, I will listen.__  
__Through the winning, losing, shatter, feeling empty, remember, we'll be together,__  
__And I will be here, so you can cry on my shoulder_

* * *

Sebastian merenggangkan tubuhnya perlahan. Sepasang maniknya melebar, begitu menyadari tubuh yang ia dekap semalam tidak ada disisinya. Dengan bergegas, ia melompat dari tempat tidur, dan keluar dari kamar dengan begitu terburu.

"Ah, _Count_ Michaelis." Sapaan halus membuat sang _Count_ segera menolehkan kepalanya. Sepasang kaki jenjang itu berhenti tepat dihadapan pria tua yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Tuan Tanaka. Apakah anda melihat Ciel?" tanyanya sopan, namun sarat akan kekhawatiran. Hei, bagaimana ia tidak khawatir, begitu pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri sesaat setelah ia menangis kemarin? Sungguh, ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sosok yang sangat ingin ia lindungi itu. Lagipula, bagaimanapun Ciel adalah tanggung-jawabnya.

"Oh, _Earl _muda sepertinya sedang mengunjungi makam _The Earl Phantomhive_, kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu." Pria itu melirik meja makan sejenak pada gelas kaca yang kini telah kosong, "Kurasa segelas cokelat hangat cukup untuk mengisi perutnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Count_."

Sebastian menarik napas lega. Bukan apa-apa, namun ia begitu mempercayai ucapan pria ini. Pria yang dikenalnya sebagai orang yang mampu melihat orang lain secara mendetail—kemampuan yang mampu membuatnya terpana saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih untuk perhatianmu, Tuan Tanaka." Ia memunculkan senyum kelegaan yang membuat sang pemilik penginapan balas tersenyum penuh arti. "Namun sepertinya aku tetap harus menengoknya, anak itu sedikit—_emm_, mengkhawatirkan, _well_, semacam itulah."

"Tentu, _Count_. Saya akan menyiapkan air panas untuk kalian nantinya." Sedikit membungkukkan badan, sang pemilik penginapan berlalu dari hadapan Sebastian.

Pria jangkung itu menarik napas perlahan, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu. Tempat dimana kedua orang yang sangat ia hormati disemayamkan. Tempat yang menyimpan memori tersendiri baginya, dan juga bagi Ciel.

Sepasang manik kemerahan itu menjadi sendu, saat melihat tubuh ringkih yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapan sebuah bongkahan batu besar. Perlahan, ia mendekati pemilik mata indah yang tengah membelai ukiran pada batu itu dengan lembut.

"Ciel," Sebastian mencoba menyapa. Merasa tidak ada jawaban, ia memegang pundak itu pelan. "Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Setidaknya aku bisa menemanimu disini."

"Aku tidak ingin semakin merepotkanmu." Suara datar itu terdengar lirih. Tampaknya sang pemilik paras manis tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sebastian.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Ciel. Justru kau membuatku semakin khawatir bila seperti ini." Ungkap Sebastian. Diusapnya kepala sang pemuda pelan, membersihkan helaian lembut itu dari serpihan salju diatasnya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir—"

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku." Sahut Sebastian cepat. "Kau adalah prioritas utamaku saat ini, Ciel."

Kali ini, Phantomhive muda itu menoleh. "Itukah yang _Dad_ katakan kepadamu? Untuk menjagaku setelah mereka tiada?"

Sebastian terdiam. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya terlempar dalam ingatan lama. Memori dimana ia masih dapat menikmati kebersamaan bersama '_ayah_' keduanya.

**.**

"_Itu—itu benar-benar anakmu, Earl?" tanya Sebastian muda. Saat itu ia benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya._

_Sang Earl tertawa lembut dan menepuk pundak Sebastian. "Tentu. Kau tidak melihat garis wajahnya yang begitu mirip denganku?"_

"_Well, kalian memang mirip, hanya lebih menyerupai versi perempuan—"_

"_Dia laki-laki, Sebastian," ralat Vincent Phantomhive disela tawanya. "Oh ayolah, kurasa itu hanya gen yang diturunkan Rachel padanya. Namun bagaimanapun juga ia lelaki, jangan tertipu wajah manis itu."_

_Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Well, sepertinya begitu."_

"_Bolehkah aku memohon sesuatu padamu?" Pemilik helaian bluish-black yang tiba-tiba memandang serius Sebastian, membuat Michaelis muda itu menaikkan alis—bingung._

"_Aku mohon, tolong jaga dia. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu. Disaat itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi, namun aku ingin kau menjaga dan menemaninya. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku, Sebastian. Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"_

**_._**

"_Count_?"

Satu panggilan membuat pria itu tersadar dari memori lamanya. "_Hmm,_" Sebastian tampak berpikir. "Memang, _Earl_ menyuruhku untuk mencari dan menjagamu, anak kesayangannya. Bahkan saat itu aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu—hanya bermodalkan selembar foto yang beliau tinggalkan padaku."

"Kau mirip anjing pelacak," tukas Ciel sedikit sinis.

"Hei, kemarin kau menyebut pengembara, sekarang kau menyebutku anjing pelacak. Apa kau tidak memiliki panggilan lain yang lebih baik untukku?" Pemilik helaian hitam tampak protes.

"Ya, ada." Sahut Ciel. "Om-om mesum."

Oke, cukup. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi pada pemuda itu.

"_Count_," panggil Ciel lagi setelah mereka hening beberapa saat. "Apakah mereka masih hidup?"

Sepasang alis hitam milik Sebastian bertaut. "Mereka?"

"_Viscount_ dan istrinya. Apakah mereka masih hidup?" ulang Ciel.

"Ya." Jawab Sebastian singkat. Sepasang mata elangnya berusaha menerka apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Namun nihil, ia tidak bisa membaca raut wajah datar itu. Entah mengapa, ia butuh kehadiran Tanaka disaat seperti ini.

"Setelah ini, apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian memainkan kelopak bunga _barf_ yang berada disekitarnya,"Entahlah, itu semua tergantung padamu. Tugasku hanya memastikan kau aman disisiku Ciel."

Ciel ikut memandang bunga-bunga indah yang menghias sekeliling batu itu. "Kau bilang padaku bahwa aku adalah ahli waris Phantomhive satu-satunya."

"Ya." Jawab Sebastian singkat.

"Aku tahu bahwa _Dad_ memulai usahanya dengan penuh perjuangan—kurasa kau juga tahu tentang hal itu. Dimana _Dad_ benar-benar memulai jerih payahnya dari nol, lepas dari titel kebangsawanan yang ia miliki."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Dan kau juga mengatakan padaku, bahwa _Viscount_ sangat ingin merebut kekuasaan Phantomhive dan menghancurkan segala yang sudah dirintis _Dad_ sejak awal."

"Emm–_yeah_ begitulah." Kali ini nada Sebastian terdengar ragu.

"Kalau begitu, antar aku menemui _Viscount_ Landers setelah ini."

"Ya—hei! Kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu bukan?" Kali ini Sebastian benar-benar terkejut.

Ciel memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal. "Aku serius _Count_ Michaelis. Maka dari itu aku mohon padamu, antar aku menemui paman setelah ini."

Sepasang _ruby_ itu membelalak tidak percaya. "Kupikir kau—"

"Tidak menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku?" Ciel menghela napas panjang. "Memang, itu yang kurasakan. Namun setelah aku pikir, _Dad_ benar. Menghadapi segala sesuatunya harus dengan kepala dingin. Bukankah _Dad_ justru berkeras ingin melindungiku dan adiknya disaat bersamaan?" Dilihatnya Sebastian mengangguk. "Well, kurasa membalas dendam hanya akan membuat _Dad_ bertambah sedih, karena bagaimanapun juga, _Viscount_ adalah adik kesayangannya."

Sebastian perlahan tersenyum. Ia kembali mengusap kepala itu lembut. "Kau benar Ciel."

"Aku ingin menemuinya, untuk menunjukkan bahwa penerus perusahaan Phantomhive masih ada. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menghancurkan apa yang sudah diperjuangkan _Dad_ sekian lama." Jelas Ciel.

Pria tampan itu perlahan menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar seorang Phantomhive, Ciel."

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit geli dengan ekspresi Sebastian. "Bisakah kau tidak menyeringai seperti itu, _Count_? Kau membuatku geli. Wajahmu itu terlihat semakin—"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan mesum untuk yang kesekian kali?" potong Sebastian. "Kau tahu, kita sedang berada dimakam kedua orangtuamu. Jangan sampai mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku."

"Kau yang mengatakannya." Ciel memutar sepasang bola matanya malas.

Sebastian menarik napas panjang, lalu berdeham—sedikit salah tingkah. "Well, lupakan. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _Earl_ Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Berhenti menyebutku seperti itu, _Count_—"

"Dan berhenti memanggilku _Count_, Ciel." Tanggap Sebastian santai.

Ciel memijat keningnya pelan. "Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku. Aku tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan dengan memanggil namamu begitu saja."

Sebastian mengulum senyum, "Kau lupa? Bahkan kau lupa menyebutku Count saat kau sedang marah."

Sontak wajah manis itu dipenuhi rona merah. "_Well, emm_...itu..."

Sebastian tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia sedikit mencubit pipi pucat itu dengan gemas. "Bisa kita kembali ketopik? Kau akan membeku jika berlama-lama disini, Ciel."

"Yeah, aku ingin menemuinya, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan. Entah mengapa aku merasakan ada motif tersendiri dibalik semuanya ini." Ia menarik napas perlahan, "Bagaimanapun, perusahaan _Dad_ adalah tanggung-jawabku. Bisakah kau membantuku, _Count_?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Tentu, Ciel. Tapi itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, karena kau akan berhadapan dengan sosok yang bahkan tidak bisa diluluhkan oleh _Earl_ sendiri. Apa kau tidak takut menemui kegagalan?"

"Takut?" Ciel mendesis. "Kau meremehkanku, _Count_. Aku tidak takut kegagalan, justru itu yang akan menjadi batu pijakanku untuk melangkah lebih jauh."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sebastian terpana, merasa tidak begitu asing dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda dihadapannya._ 'Dia benar-benar anak Earl Phantomhive',_ bisiknya dalam hati.

"Lagipula," Suara Ciel memecahkan lamunan sang _Count_ muda, "Ada kau disampingku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman. Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan selama kau ada didekatku, _Count_." Lanjutnya lirih.

Paras manis yang dihiasi semburat kemerahan itu semakin membuat Sebastian Michaelis tersenyum lebar. "_Well_, kau membuatku malu, Ciel." Ia berdiri, dan menggamit tangan kecil itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya. "Kurasa air panas yang disiapkan Tuan Tanaka akan menjadi dingin kalau kita tidak segera kembali ke penginapan."

Ciel mengangguk, dan mengikuti langkah Sebastian. Sekilas ia melirik batu ukir yang ada dibelakangnya seraya tersenyum tipis, membuat Sebastian yang sedari tadi mengamatinya diam-diam tak urung ikut tersenyum. Sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Ciel, Sebastian melangkahkan kaki perlahan menyusuri desa kecil itu. Ia tahu, ini akan menjadi awal yang tidak mudah untuk mereka berdua. Dan ia juga sadar, ia harus melupakan segala kegelisahan yang kini berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, sebelum memantapkan diri untuk menjadi tameng bagi pemuda kesayangannya itu.

.

"_Selalu, Ciel. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, apapun yang terjadi..."_

* * *

**_to be continue..._**

* * *

__A/n :

Chapter V akhirnya update.

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dalam menyelesaikan cerita, terlebih alurnya yang sedikit melambat *bowdown* Tapi jujur, saya senang atas apresiasi yang diberikan teman-teman pada saya, _thanks a lot, pals!_ :D

Hampir mendekati klimaks, saya rasa. Kemungkinan sekitar 2 - 3 chapter lagi akan selesai, kalau tidak ada hambatan apapun. Sedikit stag memang, karena imajinasi saya sedikit tersendat akhir-akhir ini. Tapi saya harap chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan teman-teman. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersedia memberikan review dan tanggapan yang membuat saya bersemangat menulis.

Dan, oh, untuk adik-adik yang mungkin sudah/akan menghadapi UN, semangat buat kalian. Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses :)

_Well_, tidak banyak kata lagi, apabila ada komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu... saya membuka pintu **Review** lebar-lebar. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

-Faicentt


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Yana Toboso_

_Pair : Ciel Phantomhive – Sebastian Michaelis_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Shounen Ai, Shouta, AU, OOC_

* * *

Warna merah pada bunga mawar menunjukan cinta, rasa hormat, keindahan, romantisme, dan juga bahkan bisa digunakan untuk melambangkan pujian kepada orang yang dicintai. Namun jika diartikan sebagai warna pada bunga, warna merah ini pastinya melambangkan rasa sayang dan cinta kasih yang sangat besar. Bunga mawar, pastinya banyak orang yang menyukai keelokan dan makna yang tersirat darinya.

Pria romantis dan mawar merah. Hal itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang identik dalam _mindset_ khalayak pada umumnya. Namun entah kenapa, persepsi itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang _Count_ Michaelis. Bahkan sosok yang terkenal akan kelembutan dan romantismenya ini sangat membenci mawar merah.

_Merah_ itu sarat akan nafsu,

_Duri_ itu representatif dari sebuah kelicikan,

_Keelokan dan harum_ itu hanya sebuah selimut tipis untuk menutupi pikiran egoistik semata,

Itulah sebabnya, mengapa Sebastian sangat membenci mawar merah.

'_Kau akan kembali kepadaku, Count...'_

Sebastian mengacak helaian hitamnya dengan kasar, lalu memilih bersandar pada dinding beku dibelakangnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam, dan bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak.

'_Pria sejati tidak akan pernah menarik perkataannya bukan, Sebby? Ketika kau mendapatkannya, kau tau bahwa kau adalah milikku.'_

Pria itu mendesah. Bisikan-bisikan lembut namun beracun itu terus memenuhi pikirannya. Seketika ia menyesali keputusannya saat itu. Keputusan yang begitu terlambat untuk ia tolak, disaat akal sehat hilang dari pikirannya.

"_Tolong, tolong bantu aku, Beast. Rahasiakan dari Viscount Landers bahwa keturunan Phantomhive masih hidup. Jauhkan mereka dari 'dia'. Begitu aku mendapatkannya, kau berhak memilikiku. Hanya itu yang aku mohon darimu."_

**.**

_"__I know, if my wish is granted just as I'd hoped,__  
__the rain of light shall play and break my body. Keeping the pain, repeating mistakes, can I embrace your solitude, once again?__"_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**WINTER OF LOVE**

**Edinburgh — 1840**

"—tian? _Count_ Sebastian?"

Pria jangkung itu tersentak, begitu merasakan goncangan halus pada pipinya. Sentuhan dingin yang begitu lembut, membuat pandangannya langsung terfokus pada sosok manis dihadapannya. "Ciel?"

Pemuda kecil itu menghela napas, lalu menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Sudah empat kali aku memanggilmu, dan kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan." Keluhnya. Bukan apa-apa, namun semenjak mendengar geraman kencang dari kamar sebelah malam tadi—yang sangat ia yakin bahwa itu berasal dari kamar Sebastian—entah kenapa pikirannya sedikit menjadi tidak tenang._ Ada apa dengan pria itu? Gelagatnya hari ini benar-benar diluar kebiasaan, _pikir Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku—_eh_?"

Ciel memutar bola matanya kesal. "Aku tidak membahas tentang itu. Yang tadi kutanyakan adalah, apa yang kau berikan pada Tuan Tanaka sebelum kita berangkat pagi ini?"

"Hanya sebuah surat." Jawab Sebastian seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Surat?" Dilihatnya Sebastian mengangguk. "Surat apa?"

"Kalau kubilang surat cinta pada seseorang, apa kau akan cemburu, _eh_, Ciel?"

Ciel melotot. "Sekali lagi kau menggodaku, lebih baik aku pergi sendiri ke kota itu."

"Oh, begitukah?" Seringai kecil terukir diparas tampan sang _Count_ muda, "Kalau boleh tahu, kau mau pergi dengan apa, _Earl_ Ciel Phantomhive?" Sebastian menangkupkan dagu pada kedua jemarinya, sembari memperhatikan sepasang _cerulean_ yang tengah membulat kesal dengan gemas.

Ciel menggeram kesal. Kurang ajar memang, pria satu itu. Bodohnya, Ciel lupa bahwa Sebastian yang memegang kendali atas barang-barangnya, dan tentu, kereta kuda yang tengah mereka tumpangi. Ingatkan dia untuk memberi satu tamparan diwajah mulus _Count_ muda itu—_setelah semuanya selesai, tentu._

"K-kau—" Remukan kertas peta mengenai kening mulus Sebastian,"—brengsek!"

Sebastian mengambil remukan kertas itu dan menahan tawa. "Hei, hei. _Oh my_, kau lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Ciel? Kau hampir membuat peta ini nyaris tidak terbaca."

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri, _Count_ Michaelis!" Rutuk Ciel. Sepasang pipi pucat itu memerah, merasa malu dan dilecehkan disaat bersamaan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, bola mata biru itu melirik pria dewasa yang masih tersenyum sembari memandangnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Kau aneh." Komentar Ciel langsung.

Sebelah alis hitam Sebastian naik perlahan. "Aneh?" ulangnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan lagi padaku, Ciel? Karena menurutku, pendapatmu itu sangat—_absurd_."

Desahan pendek terdengar dari pemilik surai _dark navy-blue._ "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kau terlihat aneh_—_ ,kau terlihat begitu tidak fokus dengan semua yang kukatakan. Jelas sekali itu membuatku curiga, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kedua, gelagatmu tidak seperti Sebastian yang kukenal biasanya. Kau terlihat begitu...gelisah, menurutku. Dan ketiga," Ciel memandang lurus pada manik _ruby_ dihadapannya,"Apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan dariku_, __Count_?_"_

W_a_jah kaget terbaca dengan jelas oleh Ciel, sekalipun sang _Count_ dengan cepat menutupinya dengan senyum samar. "_Hmm_, begitukah? Kurasa tidak ada yang kusembunyikan sama sekali darimu, Ciel." Bohong, tentu saja_._

"Aku tahu kau pintar merubah ekspresi wajahmu, namun aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikir, _Count_." Sungut pemuda manis itu kesal._  
_

Sebastian tertawa lepas, kemudian mengacak helaian lembut milik Ciel dengan gemas. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Ciel. Mengakulah."

Dengan segera Ciel menepis tangan hangat yang bertengger dikepalanya. "Oke, oke. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Puas? Sekarang katakan padaku, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa. Apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan?" Omelan panjang mengalir begitu saja dari bibir mungil Ciel. Satu pengakuan yang cukup membuat pria dihadapannya terpana sesaat.

"_Well_," Sebastian berdeham sejenak,"Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, Ciel." Sepasang _ruby_ itu terlihat melembut, seiring sebelah tangannya membelai pipi pucat yang duduk didepannya perlahan,"Maaf Ciel, tapi sungguh, tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu." Satu kalimat dusta terlontar begitu saja, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sebastian benar-benar merasa sebagai pria pengecut.

Ciel kembali memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Oke, _fine_. Sepertinya percuma saja aku memintamu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Tanpa Ciel sadari, sepasang _ruby_ didepannya perlahan mengelam, sarat akan rasa kehilangan. Oke, mungkin pemuda itu memang belum hilang dari genggamannya sekarang, namun setelah ini, adakah yang bisa menjamin ia masih bisa merengkuh sosok yang sangat ia sayangi?

"Ciel," Suara Sebastian menyeruak ditengah hening yang sempat tercipta,"Setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan—mengambil kembali apa yang telah _Earl_ Phantomhive perjuangkan selama ini—apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" Sosok mungil itu terperanjat. "Yang akan kulakukan?" Dilihatnya Sebastian mengangguk kecil. "_Emm...well..._" _Speechless_. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Sepasang manik _cerulean_ itu bahkan tidak berani memandang sang penanya. Ia lebih memilih melemparkan pandangan pada hamparan salju diluar kereta yang turun dengan lembut.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini? Bukan pertanyaan sulit, seharusnya. Namun—entahlah. Ia sendiri masih ragu dengan apa yang ia akan lakukan setelahnya. Mengurus perusahaan ayahnya? Tentu saja, itu sudah kewajibannya. Lalu...setelah itu?

"Kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, _Count_?"

Sebastian tersenyum samar. "Kau mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Ciel."

"Aku—" Ciel terdiam. Ia melirik Sebastian yang masih memandangnya lekat. "Entahlah _Count_. Mengurus perusahaan _Dad_, itu kewajiban yang akan kulakukan, pastinya. Selain itu, aku ingin bertemu kembali dan menjalani kegiatanku bersama Bardroy, Finnian, Meirin dan Alois. Dan juga—"

Sebastian mengeryitkan pelipisnya,"—dan juga?"

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Ditatapnya sepasang _ruby_ tajam dengan sedikit ragu,"Aku—aku masih ingin didekatmu, _mungkin_?"

Michaelis muda itu terhenyak sesaat. Hanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tawa lepas kembali berkumandang dalam kereta kuda. Ciel hanya bisa terpana melihatnya. _Apakah ada yang lucu dari perkataannya?_ Ia membatin dalam hati. Tidak, Ciel yakin tidak ada yang aneh dalam lontaran kalimatnya. Justru Sebastian yang aneh. Ya, aneh. Tawa itu justru membuat Ciel semakin merasa yakin bahwa pria dihadapannya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya tidak fokus. Sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah dan khawatir. _Demi Tuhan, ada apa ini sebenarnya?_

"_Count_—"

"Ah, Ciel. Maaf," Masih dengan sisa tawa, Sebastian menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan. "_Well_, jujur, aku tersanjung mendengar perkataanmu." Ia kembali menampakkan wajah rupawannya yang berukir senyum tipis. "Tapi, kau tahu? Kalau boleh ada permisalan, bahwa ada kemungkinan kita akan berpisah setelah ini. _Yeah_, maksudku, _ehm_—kita punya kewajiban masing-masing. Kau dengan tugasmu, dan aku dengan...kehidupanku."

Sepasang bola mata biru jernih membulat. "Apa maksudmu, setelah semua ini berakhir, kau akan meninggalkanku? Sendiri? Jangan bercanda, _Count_."

Wajah Sebastian sedikit muram. "Kau takut, Ciel? Kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu, suatu saat?" tanyanya lirih.

Ciel terdiam. Takut? Apakah benar ia takut kehilangan Sebastian? Setelah kebersamaan yang mereka jalani beberapa minggu ini?

"Kau sudah membawaku sejauh ini, _Count_. Aku—"

"Ciel," Sebastian kembali menyela,"Lupakan perkataanku tadi. Itu hanya pengandaian saja, jangan kau pikirkan." Kembali pria itu mengacak surai halus dihadapannya dengan penuh sayang. "Yang terpenting sekarang, aku bersamamu. Seperti yang kau bilang kemarin, saat kita berada dimakam orang tuamu, kau ingat?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan selama kau ada didekatku, _Count_." Gumam Ciel lirih.

Sebastian mengangguk. "Benar. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Ciel."

_Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Ciel. Karena aku akan selalu ada disampingmu—setidaknya untuk saat ini._

* * *

_I'm so sorry, but there's no way I can tell you everything that's in my heart. That's all because it's not simple that I can explain you what I feel, what I'm worried about. It's about you._

* * *

**Glasgow City – Scotland**

Derap kaki kuda perlahan mulai berhenti. Sebastian melirik sekilas pada bangunan berarsitektur klasik diseberang jalan, sebelum akhirnya merapatkan _black coat_ miliknya dan menggandeng tangan mungil berlapis sarung tangan hijau.

"Kita sudah sampai, Ciel." Ucapnya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, hanya saja sepasang tangan yang mengepal sudah cukup meyakinkan Sebastian untuk lebih mengontrol emosi pemuda manis disampingnya.

"Ciel," ucapnya lagi, kali ini bukan hanya genggaman tangan, namun rengkuhan hangat dipundak, yang cukup menyadarkan Ciel dari amarahnya. "Tenangkan dirimu dan berdiamlah dibelakangku."

Sadar bahwa nada yang Sebastian keluarkan kali ini adalah keseriusannya, tanpa berpikir dua kali Ciel hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, dan membiarkan Sebastian kembali meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya masuk kedalam halaman rumah sang _Viscount_. Tubuh kecil miliknya terus berjalan mengikuti Sebastian yang berada didepannya, sampai suatu suara menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"_Oh my_, lihat siapa yang menjadi tamu kita kali ini, _My Lady_?"

Serentak, kedua lelaki yang baru saja menjejakkan kaki pada beranda depan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hannah Anafeloz." Suara berat Sebastian mengalun di udara.

"_Bonjour, Count_ Michaelis." Satu suara lembut yang sangat Sebastian hafal muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakang wanita yang pertama kali menyapa. "Tidak kusangka kau akan kembali secepat ini."

Ciel langsung merasakan tubuh dihadapannya kini menegang, seiring genggaman Sebastian bertambah erat pada jemari mungilnya. Segera diliriknya dari celah lengan pria itu, satu sosok yang begitu anggun dengan balutan hitam dan merah yang begitu indah. "_Count_, dia—"

"_Lady_ Beast," Suara Sebastian memotong bisikan lirih pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Sebby, lama tidak berjumpa. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Lantunan syahdu itu entah mengapa membuat Ciel begitu kesal. Memang, baru pertama kali ia melihat sosok cantik nan anggun di hadapan mereka, namun entah mengapa, rasa benci yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya mulai menyeruak. _Merindukannya? Apa hubungan wanita angkuh itu dengan Sebastian? _Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kami ingin bertemu _Viscount_ Landers." Ucap Sebastian langsung, dengan sepasang mata yang menatap tajam dua sosok angkuh didepannya. Tidak perlu berlama-lama, memang, karena ia sangat jengah bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Wow, begitukah?" Beast tersenyum sembari menyandarkan tubuh pada pilar dibelakangnya. "Apakah kau yakin, _Viscount_ tidak akan mendepak kalian begitu saja? Apalagi yang kutahu, kau salah satu pesaing terberat _Viscount_ dalam memperoleh tujuannya, dan tentunya, ia tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu disini."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahunya, bahwa anak dari _Earl_ Phantomhive masih hidup. Ciel berhak atas perusahaan ayahnya, dan sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan apa yang menjadi haknya." Tanpa ragu dua pasang _ruby_ saling bertatapan dengan tajam, seolah mempertahankan ego dan tujuan masing-masing. "Tolong, Beast. Biarkan kami menemui _Viscount_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya, jadi setidaknya biarkan Ciel mendapatkan haknya sebagai ahli waris Phantomhive."

"Oh, jadi yang kau bawa adalah anak dari _Earl_ Phantomhive, _hmm_?" Beast perlahan mendekat, namun kembali secara refleks, Sebastian mundur perlahan, menutupi Ciel dari pandangan wanita muda itu.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin melihat anak dari sosok yang kau idolakan itu, _dear_." Protes Beast sembari terkikik geli. "Tenanglah, kau ingat perjanjian kita, bukan? Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, seperti yang kau mau. Dan begitu kau mendapatkannya, itu berarti kau—"

"Temukan kami dengan _Viscount_." Potong Sebastian cepat. Persetan dengan perjanjian! Bahkan naluri kecilnya mengatakan untuk segera menjauh dari wanita yang khas dengan aroma mawar tersebut. Wangi yang begitu elegan dan manis, namun baginya begitu memuakkan.

Beast melebarkan sepasang manik _ruby_nya, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai tipis. "Hannah. Antar mereka menemui _Viscount_ Landers."

Tanpa kata, Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel mengikuti Hannah yang sudah berjalan mendahului. Tepat sebelum pemuda itu melewati sosok anggun Beast, satu bisikan sempat membuat pemuda mungil itu tercekat,

"_You'll be separated. So, stop holding him and stay away. He's mine."_

_._

"_Count_ Michaelis, saya harap anda dapat menunggu disini. Akan saya panggilkan _Viscount_ Landers terlebih dahulu." Hannah menunduk perlahan, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kedua tamu tersebut.

Sesaat setelah sosok wanita tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu, dengan segera Sebastian menggiring Ciel menuju sofa terdekat, dan membimbim pemuda manis itu untuk duduk disana. Tubuh jangkung itu sendiri memilih untuk berhadapan dengan Ciel, kemudian berlutut didepannya.

"Ciel, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Tuturnya tegas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, tapi aku mohon padamu, jangan mengatakan apapun dan jangan melakukan apapun. Biarkan aku yang berbicara dengannya. Kau hanya perlu berdiri dibelakangku, dan jangan pernah menjauh dariku. Kau mengerti?"

Hening jawabannya. Sepasang _ruby_ itu membelalak tatkala menemukan manik biru yang begitu kosong didepannya. Seketika hatinya mencelos. Diraihnya pipi pucat yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

"Kau takut, Ciel?" Ucapnya melembut. Nanar, ditatapnya sepasang manik indah yang kini balas memandangnya.

Pemilik tubuh kecil itu hanya menggeleng. "Kau akan meninggalkanku, _Count_? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah ini?" Suara lirih itu terdengar.

"Ci—hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sebastian mengusap jemari kecil milik Ciel perlahan. "Sudah kubilang, bukan, bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Ciel."

_Kau bohong. Kau bohong, Sebastian! Apa hubunganmu dengan wanita itu? Mengapa kalian seakan memiliki rahasia yang berhubungan denganku? Mengapa ia memintaku untuk menjauh darimu? _Seharusnya kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Namun tidak. Ciel bahkan seakan lupa bagaimana harus menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk kembali menatap pria tampan dihadapannya. Mereka masih bersama, bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan genggaman hangat Sebastian pada jemarinya. Namun mengapa, ia merasa begitu—_kehilangan_?

.

Sepuluh menit sebenarnya bukan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menunggu, terlebih jika ada seseorang disampingmu. Hanya saja, keheningan yang melingkupi kedua lelaki itu begitu membuatnya jengah. Berkali-kali Sebastian melirik pemuda yang bahkan tampak enggan memandangnya—membuatnya menghela napas berkali-kali karena kekhawatirannya.

_Justru kau yang sekarang membuatku khawatir, Ciel,_ gumam Sebastian dalam hati. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan pemuda manis itu, namun wajah pucat yang biasa begitu angkuh, kini mulai redup.

Pikiran kedua lelaki itu terpecah, begitu mendengar satu hentakan pada pintu ruangan.

"_Count_ Sebastian Michaelis." Suara tenor seketika menyergap indera pendengaran keduanya, membuat Sebastian kembali memasang posisi protektif.

"_Viscount_ Ash Landers." Ucap Sebastian dengan nada sopan, sembari sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Jujur, aku begitu terkejut dengan kehadiranmu disini. Kau sudah lama menghilang dari hadapanku. Dan begitu kembali, kau membawa kabar yang cukup mengejutkanku, rupanya." Sang _Viscount_ memandang bocah yang berdiri diam di belakang Sebastian dengan seringai kecil.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menunjukkan padamu, bahwa keturunan Phantomhive masih hidup. Dan seperti perjanjian dengan _Marquis_ Alexis Leon Midford selaku pengacara dan sahabat _Earl_ Vincent Phantomhive, apabila anak dari _Earl_ dan _Countess_ Phantomhive masih hidup, maka ia yang berhak mendapatkan kekuasaan itu." Ucap Sebastian tegas.

"Semakin tahun semakin lancang, _eh_, _Count_ Michaelis?" tawa sinis terdengar dari sang pemilik rumah. "Kemarilah, Phantomhive kecil." Bujuk Ash, sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Apa kau tidak ingin mengenal pamanmu lebih dalam, _hmm_?"

Dua manik _cerulean_ itu memandang tajam dengan raut wajah yang begitu keras dan dingin. Namun keinginannya untuk maju tertahan oleh tangan Sebastian yang menggenggamnya erat, membuatnya bungkam seketika.

"Oh, oh. Coba kau lihat itu, Sebastian. Wajah angkuh yang begitu cantik. Kau benar-benar mewarisi keanggunan Rachel, Ciel Phantomhive." Ash Landers menangkupkan kedua tangannya, balas memandang sepasang manik biru yang begitu memikat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, _Viscount_?" Suara serak Ciel memenuhi ruangan. "Mengapa kau ingin menjauhkanku dari _Mom_ dan _Dad_? Mengapa kau ingin menghancurkan keluarga kami?"

Ash membelalakkan matanya, sebelum akhirnya mengumandangkan tawa paksa yang begitu menjengkelkan di telinga Ciel. "Bocah Phantomhive dan keberaniannya. Kau memang anak seorang Vincent, aku salut akan itu." Ia mendekat kearah kedua lelaki dihadapannya, bersamaan dengan Sebastian yang semakin menutupi tubuh Ciel dari pandangan sang _Viscount_.

"Dan kau. Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sebastian. Selalu ikut campur urusan keluarga kami." Suara yang semula 'riang' kini terdengar begitu dingin. Sepasang tangan miliknya tersembunyi manis dibelakang setelan putih kebangsawanannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali menyakiti keluarga Phantomhive, _Viscount_ Landers." Seringai tipis tercetak diwajah Sebastian,"Sebaiknya berikan apa yang menjadi hak Ciel, karena dia satu-satunya keturunan bangsawan Phantomhive yang sah, bukan dirimu. Karena begitu _Marquis_ Midford mengetahui semuanya, kau akan disingkirkan dari sini."

Ash Landers mendecih sesaat. "Kau membuatku semakin ingin menghancurkanmu, Michaelis."

"Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Sebastian kalem. "Kau boleh menghancurkanku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti keluarga Phantomhive."

"_Hell yeah_, bila kau yang meminta." Seringai lebar terpampang diwajah sang _Viscount_, sebelum akhirnya terdengar satu tembakan yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

"SEBASTIAAAAAANNN!"

* * *

"_Whenever we're apart__  
__it feels like a part of me is missing...__  
__and then I realize,__that I fall in you—maybe?"_

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

**A/n :**

_Long time, no update._

Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya, kalau ternyata updatenya molor (banget). Aktivitas yang berlebih mengakibatkan saya harus berbaring selama beberapa minggu ditempat tidur tanpa bisa berbuat apapun dan memaksa saya untuk sejenak mengesampingkan fic ini *bowdown*

Terimakasih untuk apresiasi dalam bentuk review maupun fav,saya benar-benar senang :)Hanya berharap, semoga chapter kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan_. _Apabila ada komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu... saya membuka pintu review lebar-lebar. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

-Faicentt


End file.
